


Veilchenlila (Was will ich mit Edelsteinen?)

by LittleMissOverlord



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Canon Continuation, Diskussion von Essstörungen, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gideon ist sau problematic, Sehr heftig implizierte Magersucht, Slow Burn, das main pairing ist Leslie x Charlotte und weil ich mir Mühe gebe glaubhaft zu schrieben:, die Loge ist noch problematischer, homophobe Eltern, homophobie, keine Sorge der Schreibstil wird besser nach den ersten Paar Kapiteln, meine Güte ihr glaubt nicht wie sehr ich mich auf diese Ding freue, unfreiwilliges Outing von einem Nebencharakter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Leslie hat in ihrem letzten Schuljahr wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich über alberne Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Bio lernen, zum Beispiel. Aber jeder Mensch würde ihr zustimmen, dass Charlotte sich komisch benimmt - Warum hat sie so kurz vor den A Levels noch den Kurs gewechselt? Warum setzt sie sich plötzlich in der Cafeteria zu Raphael an den Tisch und ist nett zu Gwen? Und vor allem, warum kriegt Leslie immer dieses komische Gefühl im Magen, wenn Charlotte ihr in die Augen sieht?Das Letzte, was Charlotte noch gebrauchen kann, ist unnötiges Drama, jetzt, wo die Loge endgültig beschlossen hat, dass für sie kein Platz mehr ist. Aber wenn hätte denn ahnen können, dass ein einfacher Kurswechsel solche Konsequenzen haben könnte? Außerdem benimmt sich Gideon in letzter Zeit wie ein noch größeres Arschloch als sonst, und wenn sie noch EIN Mal Nachts um drei "The Winner Takes It All" aus Gwens Zimmer hören muss wird das gravierende Konsequenzen haben. Und zu allem Überfluss ist da noch das Bioreferat mit Leslie -  als ob das Leben als einsame, ungeküsste, ungeoutete Lesbe nicht schon schwer genug wäre!





	1. Prolog

"Miss Hay?" 

Ich schreckte hoch. Miss Priddy hatte sich vor meinem Pult zu ihrer ganzen, zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr beeindruckenden Größe aufgebaut und funkelte mich böse an.

"Ja Miss?"

"Miss Hay, wie sie vielleicht feststellen werden wenn Sie Ihren Blick auf die große, runde, unübersehbare Uhr die über der Tür hängt richten, hat die Stunde bereits vor zehn Minuten angefangen. Wenn Sie also die Güte hätten Ihr Mobiltelefon zur Seite zu legen und meinem Unterricht zu folgen?"

Schuldbewusst schluckte ich und ließ das Handy in die Tasche gleiten. Miss Priddy nickte zufrieden und marschierte zurück in Richtung Tafel.

 „So.“ Es war wirklich krass, welche einschläfernde Wirkung diese Stimme hatte. Besser als jedes Betäubungsmittel. Kurz überlegte ich, ob man da einige Versuche anstellen könnte – lag es and der Art, wir Miss Priddy die Worte aussprach, dass man sofort den Drang verspürte, zurück ins Bett zu kriechen und jahrelang dort zu bleiben? War es der Syntax? Oder doch das Thema und die Tatsache, dass es Montagmorgen war und man gleich eine Doppelstunde im Biosaal unterm Dach verbringen musste?  

„Letzte Stunde haben wir bereits über den Aufbau von eukaryotischen Zellen im Vergleich zu prokaryotischen gesprochen. Das Thema der heutigen Stunde - “ In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!“ Ich konnte sehen, dass Miss Priddys dunkle Augenbrauen sich unter der Laborbrille fast zu einem einzigen buschigen Strich zusammengezogen hatten, der sich aber sofort wieder teilte als sie sah wer vor der Tür stand.

„Miss Montrose! Direktor Gilles hat mich bereits informiert, kommen Sie herein. Ich fürchte allerdings es sind nur noch Plätze in den hinteren Reihen frei.“

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Das war tatsächlich Charlotte, die mit ihrer schicken Ledertasche zur Tür hineinstolziert kam und sich an einen der einzigen zwei freien Tische setzte. Die arme, es war nur noch ganz hinten links in der Ecke, bei den in Alkohol eingelegten Tieren, etwas frei. Die Dinger starrten einen aus ihren kalten bleichen Augen immer so an. Aber vielleicht störte Charlotte das ja nicht. Wenn man Gwen Glauben schenken konnte (und das konnte man meistens), dann hatte sie letztes Jahr ohne zu zögern mit einem Pilzmesser ein ausgestopftes Krokodil von Kopf bis Schwanz aufgeschlitzt und in den Eingeweiden herumgewühlt. Wenn man so etwas fertig bringt, dann stören einen bestimmt auch keine fünfzig Jahre alten toten Lurche in Apothekergläsern.

Jemand tippte mir von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Psst!“, zischte Cynthia. „Leslie! Was macht Charlotte im Biokurs?“

„Keine Ahnung, woher soll ich das wissen?“, flüsterte ich zurück.

„Du weißt doch sonst immer alles über Gwens Familie! Sag mal, ist um diese Zeit nicht immer der LK Geschichte? Heißt das etwa, Charlotte hat den Kurs gewechselt? Im _November_?!“ Cynthia klang bei der Aussicht auf brand neue Klatschgeschichten gerade zu verzückt.

„Keine Ahnung! Frag sie doch selber wenn du’s unbedingt wissen willst!“

Oh Gott, das letzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war, die ganze Stunde lang von Cynthia vollgequasselt zu werden. Mir fiel es auch schon so schwer genug, aufzupassen, und das machte sich leider an meinen Noten bemerkbar. Und in meinem allerletzten Schuljahr konnte ich mir sowieso keine Patzer leisten. Ich beugte mich über meinen Ordner und tat, als wäre ich ganz darauf konzentriert, den Hefteintrag, den Miss Priddy an die Tafel schrieb, abzumalen. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Cynthia ein Stück Papier aus ihrem Heft riss, etwas drauf kritzelte, und den Jungen neben ihr nicht ganz leise aufforderte, den Zettel an Charlotte weiter zu geben. Ich riskierte einen Blick in Richtung Charlotte. Sie hatte ihr Schreibzeug sorgfältig auf dem Pult ausgebreitet und saß kerzengerade und annähernd regungslos, fast wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, in ihrem Stuhl und schrieb, ohne auf ihr Heft zu sehen. Krass. Als der Zettel bei ihr ankam faltete sie ihn nicht mal auseinander, sie legte ihn einfach in ihr Mäppchen und lächelte dieses kleine Lächeln - das, von dem Gwen behauptet, es sähe genau so aus wie das von der Mona Lisa. Ich fand das nie. Ich fand immer schon dass Charlotte dann immer so aussah, als hätte ihr jemand etwas ganz unhöfliches gesagt und sie müsste sich davor zurückhalten, diesem jemanden mit dem Fuß in die Fresse zu schlagen. Oder schlimmeres.

Eines war auf jeden Fall sicher: Langweilig würde der Biokurs ab heute wohl nicht mehr sein.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Lennyface gibt es seit ca Mitte November 2012, und da Leslie in den Büchern ja sehr sehr internetaffin ist, halte ich es daher für durchaus plausibel dass ihr Meme Game ein Jahr nach den beschriebenen Events so gut war dass sie eine der ersten ist, die Lennyface benutzt und verbreitet.  
> Außerdem ein Tipp von mir: Gebt euch nie so viel Mühe beim Fake-Chatverläufe-Erstellen wie ich es getan habe, so 90% von dem was da eigentlich auftauchen sollte zeigts eh nicht an :(


	2. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG!!! Hier kommt der "heftig implizierte Essstörung"- Tag zum ersten Mal ins Spiel! VORSICHT ist beim Lesen geboten!!!

„Warte – nochmal. Charlotte ist _was_?“

„Oh man Gwenny pass doch auf! Charlotte ist _in meinem Biokurs_.“

„Echt?!“

„Ja echt! Glaubts du, ich verarsch dich? Als ob ich dich anlügen würde! Wenn ich’s dir doch sage! Die Tür ging auf und Prickly Priddy hat ausgesehen als stünde Rosalind Franklin persönlich vor der Tür und dann marschiert deine Kusine rein als würde ihr der Biosaal gehören und setzt sich an den Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke, du weißt schon, der neben den Regalen mit den toten Lurchen - “

Oh Gott. Als ob mein Tag nicht schon schlimm genug wäre. Erst die Sache mit Raphi, dann war ich auch noch zu spät zur Schule gekommen, und jetzt musste ich mir auch noch anhören, wie die super heiße beste Freundin meiner Cousine über mich redete, als wäre ich irgendein…Monster.

Ich meine, nicht dass ich in Leslie verliebt wäre und mein Wille zu leben mit diesen Sätzen zerstört würde oder so. Mir wurde jetzt nicht das Herz gebrochen. Aber Leslie war echt super hübsch mit ihren Sommersprossen und dieser süßen Nerdbrille und irgendwie war es immer scheiße, wenn man nicht nur wusste, dass man keine Chance hat, sondern einem immer wieder ins Gesicht gerieben wurde, wie sehr das objet d’affection einen verabscheute.

Naja egal. Sie war eh hetero. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ALLE Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang hetero waren, außer Sahra natürlich. Aber erstens war Sahra vergeben, und zweitens war sie sowieso nicht mein Typ.

Ich seufzte.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich jetzt gerne ans andere Ende der Cafeteria verzogen. Entgegen der allgemein vorherrschenden Meinung war ich nämlich wirklich kein Androide und höre mir nicht unbedingt gerne an, wie über mich gelästert wurde. Nur – Raphi.

Raphi und ich - wir waren nicht wirklich _gut_ befreundet. Wir hatten ziemlich wenig gemeinsam, und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mich insgeheim unheimlich prüde und langweilig fand, aber wir wussten beide, wie es war, mit Gideon Zeit verbringen zu müssen, wenn er sich mal wieder wie der aller letzte Arsch benahm. Das schweißt zusammen. Nur ich hatte den Vorteil, dass ich mir nicht mit dem Sack ein Apartment teilen musste.

Über den Sommer, als Gwen und Gid ständig zusammen waren und Raphi und Leslie sich frisch getrennt hatten, hatten wir deswegen eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht, und jetzt waren wir – wenn nicht Freunde, dann wenigstens Verbündete. Mitleidende. Außerdem hatte er mir beigebracht, wie man auf Französisch flirtet, ohne zu klingen, als wäre man direkt vom Hofe des Louis XIV entflohen, und dafür schuldete ich ihm was. Also unterdrückte ich den Drang, mich mit meinem Tablett in Richtung hinterste Ecke zu verziehen, und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Du kannst meinen Pudding haben.“, sagte ich, und der ganze Tisch wurde schlagartig still. Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös mich das machte.

„Äh, danke?“

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Als ob ich nicht wüsste, wie sehr er Schokopudding mit Birnenkompott liebte. Als ob ich nicht nachvollziehen könnte, wie es ihm gerade ging. Und ich aß meinen sowieso nicht – ich hatte schon wieder zugenommen. Noch 300 Gramm, und meine schwarzen Jeans würden enger sitzen. Noch 300 Gramm, und es würde auffallen und ich dürfte mir wieder von Mutter anhören, wie sehr ich mich doch gehen gelassen habe seit der Sache mit den Zeitreisen und dass ich besser auf meine Gesundheit achten soll und dass ich immer noch eine Montrose bin und eine Montrose bewahrt stets eine gute Figur, metaphorisch UND wörtlich, und dann kriegt Mr. Bernhard wieder Instruktion, die Schokolade zu verstecken, als würde ich Nachts Schokolade klauen damit hab ich aufgehört als ich acht war und Mutter mich zum dritten Mal erwischt hat, und Mrs. Brompton bereitet zwei Wochen lang alle Desserts zuckerfrei und ohne Butter oder Sahne zu, und Großmutter wird sich wieder mit Mutter streiten und Tante Grace wird wieder diesen sauren Gesichtsausdruck bekommen wenn sie mich ansieht und Caroline bei Essen immer demonstrativ viel auf den Teller tun und Gwen wird wieder in der Schule herumerzählen, dass ich SCHON WIEDER eine neue Diät mache, und Großtante Maddy wird wieder versuchen, mir Zitronenbonbons zuzustecken und - . Ich würde meinen Pudding nicht essen, war der Punkt. Da konnte Raphi den ruhig haben, der konnte das vorübergehende Glück, dass Fett und Zucker brachten, heute wirklich gebrauchen.

Langsam hatten die Tischgespräche zum Glück wieder Fahrt aufgenommen. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass mich alle beobachteten, aber wenigstens starrten sie mich nicht mehr alle offen an. Nur Leslie und Gwen guckten noch wie Kühe auf dem Mond.

„Sag mal Charlotte, was machst du eigentlich hier? Und was soll das mit dem Pudding?“ Leslie klang mehr verwirrt als feindlich, aber trotzdem war ich sofort in der Defensive.

„Das geht dich Garnichts an.“, sagte ich, und lächelte. Das hatte ich mir von Großmutter abgeguckt – meistens ließen die Leute einen in Ruhe, wenn man so lächelte. Hoffentlich fragte sie nicht weiter nach, ich konnte nicht erklären was ich hier machte, ohne Raphi zu verraten. Ich wollte nicht aus Panik den Tisch zerdeppern. Zum Glück guckte Leslie nur genervt und widmete sich wieder ihrem Eintopf.

Ich stach mit Kraft in meinen Salat (ohne Soße) und versuchte, niemanden direkt anzusehen. Ich schob mir eine Gabel lasches Grünzeug in den Mund und versuchte, nicht zu würgen. Es gelang mir ganz gut, was nicht verwunderlich war. Schließlich hatte ich eine Menge Übung.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Charlotte.“ Raphi flüsterte nicht, was gut war. Flüstern hört man deutlicher als leises Reden. „Was machst du hier? Du sitzt doch sonst höchstens bei Cindy wenn kein leerer Tisch mehr frei ist.“

Er machte das mit Absicht, das mit der Namensvertauscherei. Ich glaubte, Gwen hatte das immer noch nicht begriffen. Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, vor allem wegen rezenter Ereignisse hatte Cynthia wirklich keine Sympathie verdient, und dass man sie beim Namen nannte schon gar nicht.

Ich zuckte so lässig wie ich konnte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du könntest die Gesellschaft gebrauchen.“

Darauf guckte er mich ungläubig an. Na gut, das hatte ich verdient, auch wenn’s keine Lüge war.

„Ich meins ernst!“, sagte ich deshalb.

„Du bist nicht allein. Und Gid ist ein Arsch, das bestätigt sich leider immer wieder.“

Er wendete den Blick ab und spielte mit seinem Löffel herum, aber ich sah, dass seine Ohrenspitzen rot wurden. Der Schokopudding, fiel mir auf, war verschwunden und die Schüssel blank ausgekratzt, obwohl er den Rest von seinem Essen kaum angerührt hatte.  

„Danke.“, sagte er leise, und ich spürte, wie mein Herz auf die geschätzt zehnfache Größe anschwoll und ich den Drang bekam, ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Fühlte es sich so an, kleine Geschwister zu haben? Irgendwie machte einiges an Gwens Verhalten Nick und Caroline gegenüber schlagartig Sinn.

.

Ich hatte vergleichsweise früh aus, und deswegen beschloss ich, Gid einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten.

Nur war der mal wieder nicht da.

Zum Glück hatte ich einen Schlüssel zu der Wohnung; Damals, als wir noch dachten wir würden gemeinsam durch die Zeit reisen, hatten wir hier gemeinsam eine Menge Zeit verbracht. Genug Zeit, dass er mir einen eigenen Schlüssel hatte anfertigen lassen. Dass das schlagartig aufgehört hatte, als Gwen das Gen bekam, hatte mir mehr weh getan, als ich zugeben wollte. Bevor Raphi und ich unsere gemeinsame Liebe zu bunten Cocktails mit Schirmchen und schmalzigen Vampirromanen entdeckt hatten, hatte ich oft aus lauter Verlegenheit angefangen zu putzen, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben außer blöd rum zu stehen und auf Gid zu warten. Das hatte sich zum Glück gegeben, und zwar nicht wegen mir, sondern weil, wie sich nach einigen Wochen zu unser aller Überraschung rausgestellt hatte, Raphi einen riesigen Putzfimmel hatte. Sauber machen war schwer, wenn alles schon aussah wie mit dem Hochdruckreiniger abgesprüht.

Ich zog die Schuhe aus, schmiss meine Jacke in Richtung Kleiderständer, und fläzte mich auf das Sofa. Gideons Sofa war das einzige, auf dem ich mich das traute. Zuhause oder in der Schule und in Temple hatte ich immer Angst, beobachtet zu werden. Angst, mich anders zu geben als Miss Charlotte Montrose, das Mädchen, das der Rubin hätte sein sollte.

Mal sehen, es war viertel vor drei und Montag. Das hieß, Gid hatte heute drei Vorlesungen, und die letzte war vor einer halben Stunde vorbei, also sollte er in ungefähr zwanzig Minuten spätestens zuhause aufkreuzen. Vielleicht wäre es schlau gewesen, sich das vorher zu überlegen, dann hätte ich einen anderen Bus nehmen können und mich nicht so beeilen müssen. Naja, das war jetzt auch egal.

Ich beschloss mir die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, den Stapel Bücher auf dem Couchtisch durch zu sehen. In letzter Zeit machte ich mir einen blöden Spaß daraus, auf Grund der Themen zu raten, in welcher Zeit er diese Woche umherrannte. Heute waren es einige Biographien von Jules Verne und H.G. Wells, ordentlich gestapelt auf einem riesigen Bildband über Männermode in den Goldenen Zwanzigern. Zu einfach.

Weil ich eh nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, wühlte in meiner Tasche und zog meinen Aktuellen Schmalzroman raus: Was der Vampir begehrt, von Lindsay Sands. Mal eine VampirIN zur Abwechslung, das war ziemlich ungewöhnlich; sonst hatte man ja immer den steinreichen, untoten Grafen, der die ahnungslose, aber bildhübsche Frau verführte. Ich hatte mir das nächste (Und ewig lockt der Vampir) auch gleich bestellt und Raphi wollte es sich auch sofort ausleihen, wenn ich es durch hatte (und sobald er mit Die Diebin von J.R. Ward fertig war. Nicht ganz mein Fall – zu kompliziert - aber Raphi schien es zu gefallen).

Als ich das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah war es fast halb vier. Das hieß wahrscheinlich, dass Gid direkt nach Temple zum Elapsieren gefahren war. Machte auch Sinn – Gwen war sicher schon lange da. Also ging es jetzt um die Entscheidung: Taxi rufen? Oder nach Hause fahren und ein ganzes Jahr Bio Stoff nach zu holen versuchen?

Zehn Minuten später saß ich im Auto.    

Es fing an zu regnen als ich in Temple aus der Taxe stieg, und als ich es ins Gebäude geschafft hatte, waren meine Haare unangenehm feucht und meine Tasche tropfte auf die Marmorfliesen im Eingangsbereich. Es war niemand da, also machte ich mich allein auf den Weg in Richtung Kostümfundus. Selbst wenn ich Gideon nicht traf, Giordano würde sicher wissen, wo er war. Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Buon giorno signore Giordano!“, rief ich in den Raum.

„Buon giorno bella Charlotte!“, hörte ich es aus einer der hinteren Ecken zurückschallen. Ich musste grinsen. Ich schlängelte mich vorsichtig durch die vollgepackten Kleiderständer, vorbei an Kostümen aus allen Jahrhunderten, und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass ich keines dieser Teile jemals tragen würde. Giordano stand hinten am Tisch mit der Nähmaschine und musterte kritisch eine Reihe von farbigen Stofffetzen.

„Charlotte, liebes, gut dass du da bist. Du hast doch so ein gutes Auge für Farben, schau dir mal diese Muster an: Lieber das Altrosé oder das tiefe Violett zum Samtgrün? Ich schwöre, Rossini macht das nur um mich zu ärgern, steck den Jungen in die Sachen der er letztes Mal getragen hat, sage ich, er trifft niemanden, der ihn letztes Mal gesehen hat, sage ich, aber nein! Zwei neue Abendröcke, und Madame weigert sich, für ihn zu schneidern seitdem er im August den dritten Anzug zerrissen hat. Es bleibt alles an mir hängen.“

„Ich finde das Altrosé besser.“, sagte ich. „Das violett macht einen zu dunklen Gesamteindruck, und Gid ist schon von Natur aus deprimierend genug.“

Giordano warf mir einen wissenden Blick zu. Heute war das Augenmakeup pfauenblau und glitzerte wie tausend kleine Sterne, was einen tollen Kontrast zu dem ansonsten ganz in matt schwarz gehaltenen Outfit ergab. Zum Glück hatte ich ihn auch endlich überreden können, diesen schrecklichen Bart, den er sich vor zwei Jahren hatte wachsen lassen, los zu werden. Endlich sah er wieder aus wie der 29-jährige international bewunderte Modedesigner der er war, und nicht als hätte ihm jemand den U-Bahn Plan auf die Wangen gesprüht.    

„Recht hast du.“, sagte er, und setzte sich auf die Tischkannte. „Und jetzt setz dich neben mich und erzähl mal: Was hat er diesmal getan?“

„Er ist einfach ein riesiges Arschloch. Wie läufts mit der neuen Kollektion?“

„Sehr gut. Ich habe endlich einen Stoffanbieter gefunden, der seine Arbeiter bezahlt und lasse jetzt die gesamte Marke Bio zertifizieren. Aber lenk nicht ab, süße. Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck doch. Da steckt mehr dahinter als das übliche Arschlochgetue. Komm schon, lass es raus. Ich hör dir zu.“ Er schlug die Beine übereinander, stützte das Kinn in die Faust, und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Plötzlich fühlte ich es hinter meinen Augen prickeln. Niemand sonst benahm sich so mir gegenüber – als würde es ihn wirklich interessieren, was ich zu sagen hatte. Nicht meine Mutter, für die ich immer noch die perfekte Tochter sein musste, nicht meine Großmutter, die mich nur mochte, weil ich mich am Essenstisch besser benahm als meine Cousins, und meine Tanten schon gar nicht. Giordano war wie der große Bruder, den ich mir immer gewünscht und nie gehabt hatte, und ich sah ihn viel zu selten.

„Es ist nichts…nur…“ Ich schluckte. Genervt stellte ich fest, dass meine Stimme ganz gepresst klang. „Er ist einfach so ein riesen Arschloch und ich meine ich kann das ein Stück weit verstehen er ist halt so aufgewachsen aber…aber…“

„Aber du wünschst dir, er würde wenigstens versuchen, dich zu verstehen. Und ein bisschen nett zu sein.“ Giordano sah mich mitleidig an. Ich nickte schwach, und dann fing ich richtig an zu heulen.  

„Ach Schätzchen….das wird schon wieder, lass es alles raus, so ist es gut, gleich geht es dir besser.“ Giordano zog mich an seine Brust, und ich rotzte ihm eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang wie ein Kleinkind das Hemd voll während er mir über die Haare tätschelte und besänftigenden Unsinn von sich gab.  Als ich mich endlich ausgeheult hatte, zog er das seidene Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche und bot es mir an.

„Geht das nicht kaputt wenn es nass wird?“, fragte ich.

„Ach was, dieser alte Fetzten? Davon hab ich bestimmt hunderte, mach dir um meine Garderobe mal keine Sorgen Schätzchen.“

Ich schnäuzte mir kräftig die Nase.

„Willst du darüber reden?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Giordano nickte weise.

„Keine Sorge, Liebes. Das ist bloß die Jugend. Warte ein paar Jahre, dann wirst du sehen, dass dein Wert nicht annähernd so sehr von der Meinung irgendwelcher Männer abhängt wie du denkst. Es wird alles besser im Alter.“

Ich lächelte matt.

„Große Worte für jemanden, der sich bei seiner letzten Geburtstagsfeier mit Champagner besoffen hat und dann der gesamten Gästeschar einreden wollte, es sei tatsächlich sein neunzehnter und nicht sein neunundzwanzigster.“

„Charlotte, liebes, das ist ganze sechs Wochen her. Inzwischen bin ich geistig gewachsen und habe mich damit abgefunden, endlich meine Rolle als dein weiser und unheimlich gutaussehender Mentor anzutreten. Was meinst du, sollte ich mir die Haare grau färben? So der Glaubhaftigkeit wegen. Ich glaube, das würde mir stehen, findest du nicht?“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die gegeelten Haare und machte ein übertrieben nachdenkliches Gesicht. Ich hatte Giordano lieb. Er wusste immer, wie man mich aufheitern konnte. Aber so gerne ich hierbleiben und mich weiter trösten lassen wollte, ich war ja nicht einfach so aus Spaß hier. Ich holte tief Luft und wischte mir die letzten Tränen aus den Augen.  

„Apropos irgendwelche Männer – du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Gideon sich gerade herumtreibt? Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen.“

Giordano blickte auf seine riesige Armbanduhr.

„Eigentlich sollte er bald wieder da sein um sein Kostüm ab zu geben. Frühes zwanzigstes Jahrhundert, die Herrschaften wollten Lady Tilney und – Ah da ist er ja!“

Gideon hatte die Tür mit einem Knall aufgeworfen und stürmte in den Raum. Hinter ihm kamen Mr. George und Mr. Marley hineingedackelt, beide etwas außer Atem. Als sie mich erblickten, stutzten sie kurz. Komisch. Ich war ja oft genug hier, da sollte es nicht gerade als Überraschung kommen, mich zu sehen. Ich drehte mich zu Gideon.

„Du Gid, wir müssen mal reden.“

Er grunzte nur und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Es geht um Raphael.“

Er seufzte genervt.

„Na gut.“, sagte er, „Dann komm schnell mit. Ich muss noch kurz zu einer Besprechung mit Falk in den Drachensaal, du kannst auf dem Weg dahin reden.“

Er zog sich die Chucks an die Füße, steckte die Schnürsenkel in die Seiten, anstatt sie zu binden, und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu mir um.

„Und? Worauf wartest du? Los geht’s.“

Mr. George räusperte sich.

„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein.“

„Wie, das wird nicht möglich sein?“ Gideon klang geradezu affrontiert. „Charlotte wird ja wohl noch die fünfzig Meter durchs Haus laufen dürfen, auch wenn sie jetzt kein offizielles Kreismitglied mehr ist.“ Er packte mich am Handgelenk und zerrte mich auf den Flur. „Komm jetzt Charlotte, ich will nach Hause. Gwen wartet bestimmt schon.“

Meine Güte, der war ja toll drauf heute.

„Was ich damit meine,“ Mr. George und Mr. Marley waren uns auf den Flur gefolgt. „Ist, dass Miss Montrose leider keinen Zutritt mehr zum Drachensaal hat.“

„Was.“ Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss.“ Marley hatte nicht einmal die Güte, besonders zerknirscht auszusehen. „Angesichts der Beendigung Ihrer Tätigkeiten als Beraterin für den Rubi- äh, Miss Shepherd, und der Tatsache, dass sie keinen Adeptengrad innehalten, ist ihnen der Zutritt zu diesen Räumen nicht länger gewährt.“

„Und mit ‚diesen Räumen‘“, fügte Mr. George sanft hinzu, „ist leider das gesamte Gebäude gemeint.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erinnert ihr euch noch an Sahra? A.k.a der einzige nicht-Hetero Charakter, den ich jeh in einem Kerstin Gier Buch gefunden hab, der nicht à la Giordano lächerlich gemacht wurde? (Merkt ihr, dass ich wegen Giordanos Charakterisierung ETWAS salty bin? Deswegen verarbeite ich hier alle meine Giordano Headcanons: Der Bart war eine schreckliche Idee und KEIN permanentes feature, Giordano ist relativ jung, Giordano war Gwen gegenüber ein Arsch weil er genau wusste, wie sehr sich Charlotte auf alles gefreut hatte, Giordano und Charlotte sind sehr gut befreundet, etc etc etc. Wer Interesse an einem Rant darüber, dass Giordano der beste Charakter im ganzen Buch ist, hat, der schreibts in die Kommentare.) Und keine Sorge, ihr erfahrt schon früh genug was es mit der Sache mit Raphael auf sich hat ;). Die Bücher, die Charlotte und Raphael lesen, gibt es übrigens wirklich, und die Zusammenfassungen auf Thalia.de klingen tatsächlich ziemlich interessant. Eigentlich wollte ich Charlotte und Raphael ja die Fortsetzung von "Im Schatten der Vampirhügel" lesen lassen, aber das gibt es leider NICHT in Echt und ich hatte nicht groß Lust, eine ganze Reihe von schwülstigen Vampirromanen zu erfinden. Außerdem konnte ich mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wie der Typ da hieß, und mein Originalplan war, dass Charlotte und Raphael eine Art Buchklub haben wo sie regelmäßig die Protagonisten ihrer Romane auf einer Skala von Gordon zu Idris Elba nach Sexyness bewerten, und das geht schlecht wenn man nicht mehr weiß wie die heißen. Kommentare und Reviews sind übrigens immer willkommen, ich freue mich über jedes Zeichen, dass das Dings hier tatsächlich gelesen wird!


	3. Charlotte @ Gideon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt keinen Weg, wie die Loge, eine Organisation, die auf der nahezu religiösen Verehrung des Grafen von Saint Germain, dem Macho Mann schlechthin, basiert, und die genialen Entdeckungen eines promovierten Historikers deswegen nicht ernst nimmt, weil der Mann Makeup trägt und sich flamboyant kleidet, nicht so homophob ist, dass es auf Gideon abgefärbt hat. Zumal der Junge in der Loge aufgewachsen ist. Und offenbar eine natürliche Veranlagung zum Arschloch-sein besitzt, man denke nur an die ganze Sache mit dem "Gwen in sich verliebt machen" und so. Außerdem bin ich ganz Leslies Meinung dass man wertvolle Originaldokumente NICHT IN HOSENTASCHEN AUFBEWAHRT, und dafür muss Gid jetzt zahlen.  
> Ich hoffe, Charlottes Heulkrampf aus dem letzten Kapitel ist jetzt ein wenig nach zu vollziehen; Ich denke, jeder, der sein Outing noch vor sich hat, kennt das schreckliche Gefühl im Magen, dass man kriegt, wenn man merkt, dass einige Menschen, die einem wichtig sind, homophobe Arschlöcher sind. Und für Charlotte wird das alles nochmal schlimmer weil Gideon 2/3 ihres gesamten Freundeskreises ist, und obendrein der, der sie am längsten kennt.  
> Kommentare und Reviews sind, wie immer, herzlich willkommen :D


	4. Leslie

Inzwischen war es zwei Wochen her, dass Charlotte – unerwartet, mitten im November, und im letzten Schuljahr vor den A Levels - im Biokurs aufgetaucht war, für den sie anscheinend den Leistungskurs Geschichte eingetauscht hatte.

Warum sie das getan hatte, war mir immer noch unbegreifbar – ich meine hallo?! Warum würde _irgendwer_ so kurz vor den A Levels _überhaupt_ noch wechseln wollen? Und dann auch noch von dem Kurs, in dem einem eine eins mit voller Punktzahl so gut wie garantiert war in einen, den man vor drei Jahren abgewählt hatte?

Inzwischen hatten die meisten Leute zwar aufgehört, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich meine, klar, wir hatten alle wirklich besseres zu tun. Selbst Cynthia hatte sich überraschend schnell beruhigt. Aber mich lies die Sache irgendwie nicht los. Natürlich glaubte ich nicht an die gängigen Verschwörungstheorien – dass Charlotte ein Alien war oder eine Spionin, die auf Miss Priddy angesetzt war glaubte ich eher weniger, zumal ich ja dank Gwenny aus erster Hand wusste, dass zumindest das mit der Spionin nicht sein konnte, und zwar deswegen, weil sie gar keine Zeit dazu hatte. _Irgend_ etwas _musste_ da aber dran sein, das spürte ich.

Ich hatte Charlotte ganz genau beobachtet – naja, so genau das halt geht, wenn man jemanden beobachtet, der nicht mitbekommen soll, dass er oder sie beobachtet wird - seitdem sie im Bio Unterricht aufgetaucht war, und sie benahm sich einfach rund um komisch.

Erstens hatte sie aufgehört, sich zu schminken.

Es war mir peinlich, aber ich musste gestehen, dass mir vorher eigentlich gar nicht bewusst war, dass Charlotte sich überhaupt schminkte. Sie sah einfach so natürlich aus. Wie aus der Werbung für Gesichtswasser oder Makeup Entferner. Als wäre sie einfach von Natur aus pickelfrei und hatte vollkommen ebenmäßige Haut, ohne Poren und Verunreinigungen oder Härchen auf der Oberlippe. Jetzt, wo sie ihre ganze Makeup Routine offenbar einfach weg lies, hatte sie Augenringe. Und Poren auf der Nase. Und einen winzig kleinen Leberfleck am Kinn der sich bewegte, wenn sie redete. Und ganz helle Wimpern, auch wenn sie immer noch länger waren als alles was man im Laden an Extensions kaufen konnte.

Pickel hatte sie aber immer noch keine, was ich ziemlich unfair fand. Ich bekam ständig welche, und wenn ich Pech hatte, würde dass auch so bleiben. Meine Mum hatte mir nämlich leider ihre PMS-bedingten Hautausschläge vererbt, und die bekam sie mit fast 47 immer noch.

Zweitens saß sie jetzt in jeder Mittagspause bei Raphael am Tisch, und auch sonst waren die beiden plötzlich allerbeste Freunde. Und das komischste daran war – Raphael weigerte sich, mir zu sagen, worüber die beiden zusammen redeten, und tat überhaupt so, als wären sie seit immer schon befreundet gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich vor drei Wochen nicht einmal auf dem Gang zugenickt hätten, vollkommen normal.

Und drittens – sie hatte komplett aufgehört, mit Cynthia zu reden. Damit meinte ich nicht ein „ich bin sauer auf dich“ nicht-reden. Ich meinte damit ein so gründliches Ignorieren von Cynthias bloßer Existenz, dass jeder, der mit Charlotte zu tun hatte meinen könnte, Cyn wäre nie geboren worden.

Das war, von allen komischen Dingen, die mit Charlotte passierten, das besorgniserregendste, denn Cynthia war die einzige im ganzen Jahrgang, mit der Charlotte auch nur ansatzweise befreundet war. Wenn man gelegentliches Beisammensitzen am Tisch in der Cafeteria und Aufsatz-abschreiben-lassen Freundschaft nennen konnte. Das alles zementierte für mich den Fakt, dass irgendetwas wirklich ganz gravierend nicht stimmte.

Ich versuchte, Gwen diskret aus zu horchen, aber die war leider als Informationsquelle so gut wie nutzlos, und zwar deswegen, weil Gideon offenbar an einem riesigen, mehrere Wochen andauernden Anflug von Epischer Mannespein litt. Was genau das ausgelöst hatte, wusste Gwen auch nicht. Was _ich_ hingegen wusste, war dass Gwen immer noch viel zu verknallt in den Sack war. Seit Tagen bekam ich abends um kurz nach halb sieben, wenn Gwen gewöhnlich vom Elapsieren zurückkam, immer verzweifelter klingende Anrufe, in denen mir Gwen erst schilderte, wie abweisend und schlecht gelaunt Gideon ihr gegenüber war, und dann eine Reihe Erklärungen für sein Fehlverhalten auflistete und analysierte.

Überraschend oft kam auf dieser Liste seine Garderobe vor – offenbar hatte er zugelegt oder zu viel trainiert oder so, und alle seine Jacken warfen jetzt komische Falten und zwickten unter den Armen. Außerdem waren seine Hosen ständig zu kurz oder zu lang, egal, wie oft er vermessen wurde, und Giordano hatte ihn einmal bei einer Anprobe mit einer Nadel voll in den Schritt gepiekt.  

Ganz ehrlich, Gwen und Gideon waren ein süßes Paar und sie passten toll zueinander, aber langsam wurde ich es leid, über jedes Detail der Beziehung konstant auf dem laufenden zu sein. Zumal _mein_ Beziehungsglück den Bach runter zu laufen schien, seitdem die beiden zusammengekommen waren. Die Sache mit Raphi hatte keine neun Monate gehalten, und schön war es schon nach den ersten zwei nicht mehr gewesen.

Aber meine eigenen Beziehungsprobleme waren hier nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war: Charlotte benahm sich komisch. Und ich würde herausfinden, was mit ihr los war.

Ich meine, was, wenn es etwas schlimmes war? Was, wenn Charlotte insgeheim wieder irgendetwas plante und heimlich nach der Schule irgendwelche Biowaffen zusammenkochte? Oder noch schlimmer, was, wenn sie die komischen Rezepturen vom Grafen von Saint Germain weiterentwickelt hatte und jetzt irgendeinen Sexpollen oder ein Gegengift zum Glitzersalz oder so zusammengekocht hatte?  

Das alles bestätigte mich in meiner Entscheidung, unabhängig zu ermitteln. Unabhängig deshalb, weil ich von Gwenny zurzeit leider wirklich keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. Und das alles war auch der Grund, warum ich nachmittags um halb fünf noch in der Schulbücherei war, obwohl ich eigentlich schon seit Stunden aus hatte, und in der Young Adult Abteilung bei der fünfsprachigen Sammlung von Harry Potter Büchern herumlungerte.

Ich hatte mich (natürlich) verkleidet, und ich hoffte, dass Charlotte mich in Latzhosen, Cap und Sonnenbrille nicht erkennen würde, sollte sie mich wieder allen Erwartens entdecken. Charlotte selbst saß an einem der großen Tische in der Mitte der Bücherei, umgeben von einem riesigen Stapel Biologiebänden, und kritzelte abwechselnd in ihr Heft und funkelte wütend die Bücher an.

Von meinem Platz hinter dem Regal aus hatte ich fast uneingeschränkte Sicht auf den ganzen Tisch, aber bisher konnte ich noch nichts spannendes Beobachten.

Charlotte sah wie immer toll aus. Ihre Haare glänzten wahnsinnig. Ob sie wohl so weich waren, wie sie aussahen? Vielleicht solle ich Gwen mal dazu anhalten, mir etwas von ihrem Shampoo zu klauen. Der Name von der Marke würde ja eigentlich schon reichen, aber so wie ich Gwenny kannte würde sie gleich eine ganze Geheimoperation daraus machen, da konnte sie mir genauso gut auch gleich ein bisschen mitbringen.

Meine Güte, warum hatte ich bloß gedacht, dass das hier eine gute Idee wäre. Seit Stunden lungerte ich nun in Charlottes genereller Nähe herum, stand mir die Beine in den Bauch, und alles, was ich bisher herausgefunden hatte, war, dass Charlotte fünf identische blaue Kugelschreiber hatte, die sie im Viertelstundentakt rotierte. Interessant, aber nicht besonders boshaft.

Ich überlegte, wie lange ich das hier noch durchziehen wollte. Einerseits hatte ich zu lernen, Hausaufgaben, und obendrein noch zwei Englischaufsätze zu schreiben. Andererseits – irgendetwas _war_ mit Charlotte. Ich _wusste_ es. Und wenn ich gerade im falschen Moment weg ging und dann alles verpasste, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen.

Also lungerte ich weiter hinter dem Regal herum, und als Charlotte um zwanzig vor fünf endlich ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und aus der Schule heraus in Richtung Bushaltestelle marschierte, gab ich ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung und folgte ihr.

Zu meiner Enttäuschung schien sie den Bus zu nehmen, den Gwenny auch immer nach Hause nahm. Trotzdem schmuggelte ich mich im letzten Moment mit an Bord, setzte mich ganz nach hinten, und behielt sie weiterhin im Auge. Vielleicht würde sie ja an einer anderen Haltestelle aussteigen. Oder ihr Geheimlabor war tatsächlich bei den Montroses im Stadthaus, im Geheimkeller vielleicht.

Tatsächlich stieg Charlotte an der richtigen Haltestelle aus. Ich fuhr noch eine weiter, lief dann zu Fuß zurück, und versuchte, mir auf den Weg zum Bourdon Place Nr. 81 einen Grund einfallen zu lassen, warum ich unangemeldet dort auftauchte, wenn ich doch genau wusste, dass Gwen noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang in Temple sein würde.

Wie es sich herausstellen sollte, hätte ich mir die Mühe zu 100% sparen können.

Als ich nämlich vor der Haustür stand und gerade die Hand zur Klingel ausgestreckt hatte, schwang dieselbige plötzlich auf, und offenbarte Charlotte, die mit gekreuzten Armen und sehr, _sehr_ abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck am Türpfosten lehnte.

Einen Moment lang stand ich wie angewurzelt mit erhobenem Finger vor ihr. Dann erinnerte ich mich zum Glück daran, warum ich überhaupt hier war, und prompt fiel mir auch meine Ausrede wieder ein.

„Hallo Charlotte! Ich weiß, Gwen ist grad nicht da, aber sie hat den ersten Entwurf zu unserem Referat auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen und ich brauche das total dringend, weil ich doch nicht heut Abend zum Besprechen vorbeikommen kann, weil mein Hund, Bertie, den kennst du doch oder – naja, Bertie hat was ganz Falsches gefressen – tonnenweise Müll und Plastikverpackungen und Schokolade, das vertragen Hunde ja überhaupt nicht - und wir müssen sobald ich daheim bin zum Tierarzt. Also kann ich kurz reinkommen und mir das schnell schnappen? Das wär super.“

Charlotte rührte sich kein bisschen. Ich schluckte reflexhaft. Langsam fing ich an zu schwitzen. Hoffentlich sah man mir das aber nicht an. Charlotte blinzelte langsam, wie eine Raubkatze, die auf eine arme, unschuldige kleine Gazelle ins Visier nahm.

„Und für welches Fach soll das sein, dieses Referat?“

Oh Mist, das hatte ich mir gar nicht überlegt.

„Äh, naja, es ist was Fächerübergreifendes, eigentlich – “

„Spar mir das Gebrabbel. Ich weiß wieso warum du wirklich hier bist.“

„A – Ach ja?“

„Ja.“ Charlotte lächelte fein und trat langsam an mich heran, Schritt für Schritt, bis sich unsere Nasen fast berührten.

„Du –“ – sie stach mir mit dem Zeigefinger vor die Brust – „denkst, ich habe etwas vor.“

Ihre Stimme klang ganz weich, fast schmeichelhaft.

„Und deswegen läufst du mir schon den ganzen Tag lang hinterher und denkst, ich bemerke es nicht, was lächerlich ist. Und ich möchte, dass du damit aufhörst.“

Ich musste nochmal schlucken.

„Und was, wenn nicht?“

 _Meine_ Stimme klang nicht samtweich; meine Stimme klang, als hätte ich mit Tafelkreide gegurgelt.

Charlotte lehnte sich zurück und sah mich von Oben herab an.

„Wenn nicht, dann binde ich dich in meinem Geheimversteck an die Decke und benutze dich als Boxsack, und ich lasse dich erst dann gehen, wenn dein Bäuchlein nicht mehr schwabbelt, wenn ich mit der Faust hineinschlage.“ Und damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, warf das Haar in den Nacken, welches mir prompt in einer Wolke von Mangoduft ins Gesicht klatschte, und schlug mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ich war fassungslos. Und ich zitterte geradezu vor Wut. Was bildete sich diese Hexe ein, wer sie war?! Wer gab ihr das Recht, so mit mir zu reden?! Ich verfluchte mich selbst, dass ich jemals auch nur ein bisschen daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise nett sein konnte.

Aber damit war es jetzt vorbei. Wenn diese Ziege Streit wollte, bitte, dann sollte es Streit geben.       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls es nicht klar sein sollte, ich modeliere die A Levels einfach komplett nach dem Vorbild vom Abi, und zwar vom G9. Soweit ich weiß gibt es zwar schon einige Unterschiede in Fächerwahl und Prüfungen etc etc aber ich hab schon eine Prüfung zur allgemeinen Hochschulreife hinter mir, und ehrlich keine Lust die nächsten zwanzig Jahre lang auch nur an ähnliches zu DENKEN, außerhalb von Horrorgeschichten über Lehrerausfälle oder ähnlichem.  
> Ich hoffe, in diesem Kapitel wird etwas deutlich, welche Diskrepanz zwischen Charlottes Gedanken und Selbstbild und der Art, wie sie auf andere wirkt, herrscht. Wie ich schon im letzten Kapitel gesagt hab - ich verarbeite hier aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalle meine Headcanons ;). Wobei ich aber schon finde, dass man Charlotte echt als sehr introvertiert und leicht verunsichert lesen kann.  
> Kommentare, Kudos und Reviews sind wie immer sehr sehr erwünscht!


	5. Charlotte

Es war drei Uhr nachts und ich lag wach im Bett und presste mir mein Kissen so fest es irgendwie ging um die Ohren, was ziemlich fest war, und _ich hörte es immer noch_. Von schräg über mir, aus Gwens Zimmer, warbelten leise die Töne eines Synthesizers, einer hohen Frauenstimme, und einer Klaviermelodie zu mir hinunter.  Ich kannte die Melodie. Und die Stimme. Und die Band und den Titel des Albums, auf dem dieser Song zu finden war, und weil diese Band eine von Gwen und Tante Maddys absoluten Lieblingen war, wusste ich auch, dass der Song höchstens vier Minuten lang war, und deswegen konnte ich mir ausrechnen, wie oft ich ihn seit Mitternacht schon gehört hatte. Sehr oft war die Antwort. Viel zu oft.

Plötzlich setzte die Musik kurz aus. Vorsichtig nahm ich das Kissen von den Ohren. Tatsächlich – es war still. Vielleicht waren Gwens CD Player endlich die Batterien aus gegangen. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett, Zog die Decke bis zum Kinn, und wollte gerade erleichtert einschlafen, als es wieder los ging.

„The winner takes it all…the looser hast to fall…”

Ich hätte schreien können. Ich kontemplierte Selbstmord aus Verzweiflung. Ich überlegte, ob Mr. Bernhard noch wach war und wusste, wo im Haus ein geheimer Vorrat an Ohrstöpseln zu finden war. Ich geriet in Versuchung, mich doch wieder mit Cynthia zu versöhnen und sie anzuflehen, mich bei ihr übernachten zu lassen. Am Ende schrieb ich aber nur Raphi, in der Hoffnung, er würde Gideon aufwecken und sagen, er solle Gwen anrufen und sie trösten. Und wenn nicht das, dann sollte der Arsch sie wenigstens lange genug beschäftigen, dass ich  einschlafen konnte.

. 

Fuck. Also war Gideon nicht die Lösung des Problems, sondern das Problem selbst. Im Nachhinein hätte ich mir das irgendwie denken können, wieso sonst hätte Gwen denn an einem Schultag zu dieser Nachtzeit noch wach sein und das vielleicht traurigste Lied, das ABBA je geschrieben hatte, in Dauerschleife hören? Das hieß mit Schlafen war es jetzt wahrscheinlich endgültig vorbei…

.

Das ich am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich aufwachte und nicht immer noch wach war, grenzte an ein kleines Wunder.

Als um halb sieben mein Wecker klingelte, war es still im Haus, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, ob es schon so gewesen war, als ich eingeschlafen war, oder ob ich irgendwann trotz Agnetha Falksdings & Co. vor Erschöpfung weggenickt war. War ja auch egal. Ich war wach, und ich hatte zumindest kurz geschlafen, und heute war Schule. Alles andere war Nebensache. Ich schlüpfte in meine Sportsachen, Band mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten.

Bevor ich zum Frühsport ging, machte ich aber noch einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche und schnappte mir ein Glas Wasser und einen grünen Apfel. Auf dem Weg zum Ballsaal kam mir Gwen entgegen. Sie sah aus als wäre sie öfters vom Bus überrollt worden. Dass sie heute früh toll aussehen würde hatte ich natürlich nicht gedacht – aber, dass es so schlimm sein würde? Langsam wurde ich fast neugierig ob Gid mit Absicht versuchte, alle gegen sich auf zu hetzen.  

Als ich knapp anderthalb Stunden später aus dem Haus trat und mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle machen wollte, stolperte ich fast über Raphi, der auf den Treppen vor der Tür saß.

„Seit wann sitzt du schon da?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Viertel Stunde vielleicht?“

„Und warum bist du nicht reingekommen?“ Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. Langsam kam mir das ganze seltsam vor. Ich setzte mich vorsichtig neben ihn. Er schaute auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen und spielte abwesend mit dem zerfledderten Lederband von seiner Uhr.

„Raphi ist alles ok?“

„Mhmm.“ Er sah mich immer noch nicht an.

„Sicher?“ Er seufzte tief.

„Ich hab heute einfach keinen so tollen Tag. Und ich will nicht drüber reden.“

„Ok das kann ich verstehen. Aber auch wenn‘s dir heute nicht so toll geht, ich hab keinen Bock, den Bus zu verpassen. Wollen wir?“

Ich stand auf und streckte meine Hand zu ihm aus. Er lächelte matt, und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Haltestelle.

.

Irgendwie war heute alles seltsam. Alle schienen schlechte Laune zu haben – sogar die Lehrer waren fast noch gestresster und ungeduldiger als sonst. Und irgendwie lag eine komische Spannung in der Luft, fast wie kurz vor einem Gewitter auf dem Land. So als ob alle auf irgendetwas warten würden.

Cynthia – die blöde Ziege – war die einzige, die nicht betroffen zu sein schien von diesem seltsamen Gefühl. Tatsächlich schien sie von der komischen Atmosphäre geradezu Kraft zu ziehen – ihr Kreis von bewundernden Unterstufenmädchen schien noch größer als sonst, und immer wenn sie im Gang anhielt, um mit irgendwem zu quatschen, schienen die Leute um sie und ihr Grüppchen herum förmlich die Ohren in ihre Richtung zu strecken in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas mit zu hören.

Mir war das alles unheimlich, und absolut nicht geheuer. Immer wenn Cynthia so gute Laune hatte, hieß das meistens, dass irgendwem anders irgendwas richtig Skandalöses passiert war und sie gerade dabei war, sein Leben zu ruinieren. Ich versuchte, so wenig wie möglich auf zu fallen, mich so wenig wie möglich in der Nähe von großen Menschenmengen auf zu halten, und ihr so gut es irgendwie nur ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Im Laufe des Tages schien es Raphi immer blöder zu gehen. Als wir uns zum Mittagessen in der Cafeteria trafen, sah er so aus als würde er sich jeden Moment über seinen Fleischauflauf von undefinierbarer Herkunft übergeben. Ob er krank war? Er aß nicht einmal seine Nachspeise. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich sorgen.  

Ich wollte ihn gerade frage, ob ich mit ihm zur Krankenschwester gehen sollte oder ob wir unsere Jacken holen und kurz nach draußen gehen und etwas frische Lust schnappen sollten, als Leslie und Gwen am Tisch ankamen. Ich war kurz abgelenkt von Leslies süßen rosa Wangen, aber aus diesem Mindset schnappte ich ganz schnell wieder raus als sie ihr Tablett förmlich auf den Tisch knallte und mir einen funkelnd bösen Blick zu warf. Oha. Dann war das also eine Wutrötung und kein Rouge.

Kurz hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen – ich hatte mich letzten Donnerstag wirklich danebenbenommen, und ich wusste, eigentlich hätte ich mich entschuldigen sollen. Aber wie sollte man so etwas bitte ansprechen? Hi Leslie kann ich dich kurz sprechen es tut mir leid, dass ich dir vor vier Tagen heftig damit gedroht hab, dich als Boxsack zu benutzen und außerdem war das mit deinem das mit deinem Bauch echt zu viel, sorry, deine Kurven sind echt sexy und ich wünschte, ich könnte so aussehen wie du ohne mich vor mir selbst zu ekeln, zu meiner Verteidigung ich hatte einen echt schlechten Tag und es macht mich nervös, wenn du mich so anschaust als wäre ich ein Puzzle, das du lösen musst, und mich drei Stunden lang von hinter einem Bücherregal in der Bibliothek aus beobachtest? Nee, da sparte ich lieber uns beiden ein unangenehmes Gespräch und schürte dafür weiter die Gerüchte, ich sei in einer Fabrik zusammengesetzt worden.

Diese Entscheidung begann ich allerdings doch zu überdenken, als Leslie ihr Tablett beim Aufräumen „aus Versehen“ aus der Hand glitt und ich plötzlich einen dreckigen Teller und einen halben Becher Pfirsichlimonade auf dem Rock hatte.

In der ganzen Aufregung hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, Raphi nach seinem Wohlbefinden aus zu fragen, und wir sahen uns erst nach der achten an der Bushaltestelle wieder. Er sah immer noch miserabel aus, aber ich merkte, dass er irgendwie erleichtert schien, als Cynthia an ihrer Haltestelle ausstieg und nochmal ihren Fans zu winkte. Ich war nochmal versucht, ihn aus zu quetschen, aber er hatte gesagt, er wolle nicht darüber reden, und ich war ehrlich selbst auch ziemlich geschafft. Stattdessen machten wir zusammen unsere Hausaufgaben bei mir Zuhause im Musikzimmer, guckten die neue Folge Bend It Like Beckham, und als er gegen sechs ging, packte ich ihm vorsichtshalber noch einige Bücher ein.

Gegen Kummer half nichts auf der Welt so gut wie schmalzige und übermäßig detailliert geschriebene Vampirromane.  

Beim Abendessen war Gwen nicht anwesend. Sie war aus Temple zurückgekommen und hatte sich direkt ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Ich hatte das blöde Gefühl, dass ich heut Nacht wieder zu dem sanften Kreischen von ABBA einschlafen würde. Ob ich mal mit Gideon reden sollte? Seit fast zwei Wochen hatten wir nicht voneinander gehört. Vielleicht war mir mein Schlaf wert, das Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte, zu unterbrechen.

Wie es sich herausstellte, musste ich diese Entscheidung nicht selbst fällen. Als ich nach oben ging und mein Handy anschaltete, wartete bereits eine Nachricht auf mich.

Jetzt war die Frage: Mit ihm reden und mich und Raphi verraten? Passiv aggressiv sein? Richtig aggressiv sein? Oder nett sein und darauf hoffen, dass Gid sich ändern würde, wenn er nur genug Zeit hätte, sich mit der ganzen Situation ab zu finden? Bevor ich mir noch weiter lange den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, tippte ich einfach das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam, und schickte es ab.

Heute war wirklich ein komischer Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Während ich das hier schreibe, sitze ich auf dem Sofa, neben mir ein Teller mit kalter Pizza und Fladenbrot von gestern, und in meinem Nacken scheint die Sonne. Mir geht es super, also ist es nur logisch, dass das Drama hier endlich richtig anfängt >:D  
> Sorry übrigens dass es so lang gedauert hat, bis das nächste Kapitel gekommen ist. Ich hatte eine Reihe von komischen Träumen die ich versucht habe, schriftlich zu verarbeiten, und das hat mich....etwas abgelenkt. Aber hier bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch :). OH und ich habe gerade gesehen, dass jemand das Ding hier gebookmarked hat??? Wow danke dafür ihr glaubt ja nicht, was das für ein Motivationsschub ist, wenn man merkt, dass das Dings hier tatsächlich gelesen wird!  
> Das Album, das Gideon hört, ist übrigens Living Things - das Internet sagt, das ist 2012 raus gekommen, und ich hoffe, das passt zeitlich halbwegs. "Victimized" als das Lied, das er mitgröhlt deshalb, weil ich mir dachte, das passt ganz gut zu der Charakterisierung, die ich für ihn gedacht hab. Er fühlt sich ja nicht im Unrecht mit seiner Arschlocherei, und jetzt, wo immer mehr Leute mit ihm Probleme haben wegen seinen Wertevorstellungen, fühlt er sich als das Opfer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kommentare, Kudos und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich erwünscht!


	6. Unnamed @ Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Chatgenerator, den ich sonst für die Chatverläufe benutze, funktioniert heute nicht, aber ich wollte das Kapitel trotzdem unbedingt heute schon raus bringen, deswegen ist heute mal alles in Text. Sobald das Ding wieder funktioniert tausch ich das aber aus >:(

**Anon**

Cynthia

Ich hab grad von Jenny das mit Raphael und Jean-Luc von der Parisfahrt gehört

Cynthia sag dass das nicht wahr ist

**Cynthia**

tut mir leid schätzechen

du kennst mich doch ; )

was gerüchte angeht sag ich immer die wahrheit ; )

**Anon**

O M G

Ich muss sofort Maddy und Annebelle bescheid geben

Die werden beigeistert sein dass ihr otp canon ist

**Cynthia**

???

**Anon**

Is ne internet sache mach dir keinen kopf

**Cynthia**

: )

**Anon**

O M G

Jenny hat ihm monatelang Liebesbriefe in den Spind geworfen

Kein wunder dass sie so sauer war

Und kein wunder dass er nie was gesagt hat :OOOOOOO

**Cynthia**

; )

**Anon**

Ich kanns immer noch nicht fassen

Irgendwie fühlt sich das wie ein riesiger Scherz an

**Cynthia**  

das ist kein scherz glaub mir

ich hab die beiden im louvre beim knutschen erwischt

und ich wette mit dir charlotte wusste davon

**Anon**

Charlotte???

Nee die macht sich doch total an ihn ran

Wenn sie wüsste dass er schwul ist hätte sie doch schon längst aufgegeben

**Cynthia**

 hmmmm sei dir da mal nicht so sicher ; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue böses Lachen der Autorin*


	7. Leslie & Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG: Wie im letzten Kapitel angedeutet - in diesem Kapitel wird ein Charakter unfreiwillig geoutet. Besagter Charakter wird nicht selbst beschimpft oder ähnliches, aber es gibt eine Menge Homophobie und es wird durchaus angesprochen, dass das kein gutes Gefühl ist. Also alle, die mit sowas nicht gut klar kommen, bitte vorsichtig lesen.

**Leslie**

.

Als ich am Mittwoch in die Schule kam, war alles in Aufruhr. Alle schienen sich gegenseitig entsetzt an zu schreien, niemand ging in die Klassen, und man kam auf dem Gang nicht voran, weil sich alle in kleinen Gruppen zusammengetan zu haben schienen, die wie im Football im Kreis zusammenstanden und untereinander flüsterten. Es war, als hätte jemand endlich Beweise gesammelt, dass Madonnas Tochter tatsächlich bei Mrs. Counter in der Siebten saß.

Ich hatte natürlich die Nachrichten gehört, ich meine – wer hatte das denn nicht? Cynthia war dieses Jahr wieder einmal nicht umsonst die zum xten Mal in Folge offiziell gekrönte Königin des Schulhofklatsches.

Ich fand es natürlich schrecklich, dass das so ans Licht kommen musste. Das sollte etwas sein, das man selbst entschied, und nicht etwas, das einfach so ausgeplaudert wurde. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich war – ein bisschen fühlte ich mich doch…verletzt. Ich meine, das würde wohl jedem Mädchen so gehen, wenn es erfährt, dass der Ex mit Frauen nichts am Hut hat, oder? Man begann dann doch etwas, an der eigenen Weiblichkeit zu zweifeln. 

Immerhin machte jetzt einiges an Raphis Verhalten in den letzten Monaten Sinn – ich meine hallo? Welcher heterosexuelle Mann gründete mit Charlotte einen Buchklub, OHNE sich an sie ran machen zu wollen? Ein Buchklub obendrein, in dem ausschließlich schmalzige Vampirromane gelesen wurden. Als ich ihre Leseliste gefunden hatte, hatte ich mich schlapp gelacht - er hatte natürlich versucht, alles ab zu streiten als ich sie ihm gezeigt hatte, aber ich hatte im Sommer fast alle Bücher, die auf dem Zettel aufgelistet waren, hinter ein paar von Gideons Modebänden im Regal versteckt gefunden. Die Beweise logen nicht. Und da war außerdem die Sache mit den Cocktails – am Anfang waren Gwen und ich ja noch ziemlich begeistert gewesen, als Raphi behauptete, dass er fast so gut mixen konnte wie ein professioneller Bartender und sich auch gleich anstellte, das zu beweisen. Im Nachhinein hätte ich mir doch vielleicht Gedanken über die Unmengen an Fruchtsaft, winzig kleiner Schirmchen, und rosa Lebensmittelfarbe machen sollen, die für ungefähr alles was er konnte unabdingbar zu sein schienen.

Aber trotzdem – meine eigenen gekränkten Gefühle waren hier nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass Cynthia etwas rausgeplaudert hatte, was sie und auch sonst alle einen absoluten Scheiß an ging, und Raphael sich wahrscheinlich super kacke fühlte. Ich sollte mich wie eine gute (ex) Freundin benehmen und etwas Solidarität zeigen. Deswegen war ich für meine Verhältnisse noch ganz schön spät auf dem Gang unterwegs und hielt nach ihm Ausschau, als Gordon mich anquatschte.

„Wusstest du, dass dein Ex ne Schwuchtel ist?“ Einem Moment war ich überrumpelt und antwortete deswegen nicht sofort, was ein Fehler war, denn das gab Gordon Gelegenheit, weiter zu reden.

„Ich meine, ich hab das natürlich sofort gewusst. Jeder Mann, der so gut aussieht, ist schwul. Das ist quasi ein Naturgesetz. So eine pickelfreie Haut kriegt man nicht von allein, der muss sich doch schminken. Und dann auch noch der französische Akzent – Franzosen sind einfach im Generellen schwuler als Engländer, das hat mit – “ Im Laufe seines Monologes hatte seine Stimme ein Glissando über mindestens zwei Oktaven vollzogen, und ich bekam langsam echt Kopfschmerzen.

„Gordon?“

„Ja?“

„Fick dich du kleiner homophober Wichser.“

„Hey es gibt keinen Grund, so mit mir zu reden! Du willst doch nur nicht zugeben, dass ich recht hab! Weißt du was, ich glaub du bist auch lesbisch! Du warst ja mal mit ihm zusammen, wahrscheinlich habt ihr euch zusammengetan und –“  

Ich drehte mich weg, stapfte zornig davon, und sah gerade noch Charlottes roten Pferdeschwanz in der Tür zum Physiksaal verschwinden. Und dann klingelte die Glocke. Scheiße. Ich hatte, im Gegensatz zu Charlotte und Raphael, in der ersten LK Mathe statt Physik, und wenn ich nicht rannte wie der verdammte Wind würde Mr. Blotsworth die Drohung für einen Verweis wegen wiederholten Zuspätkommens am Ende doch noch wahr machen. Also rannte ich.

Ich schaffte es gerade so noch vor dem zweiten Klingeln, aber ich saß im Unterricht und bekam kein Wort mit. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber was mir Gordon hinterhergeschrien hatte- das mit dem lesbisch sein – das hatte bewirkt, dass ich so ein ganz unangenehmes Gefühl im Bauch bekam. Es saß im Magen, und ein bisschen fühlte es sich an, wie wenn man eine Prüfung verkackt hatte und einen die Lehrer dann so abwertend und enttäuscht ansahen. Wenn ich schon Bauchschmerzen bekam, wenn Gordon mir etwas hinterher schrie das nicht einmal wahr war, wie mochte es dann Raphael gehen?

Der Rest des Tages verlief ähnlich – ich hielt zwischen den Stunden verzweifelt nach Raphael Ausschau, während um mich herum alle kicherten und gelegentlich unauffällig mit dem Finger zeigten, und dann musste ich rennen, um noch rechtzeitig zur Stunde zu kommen. Zu allem Überfluss konnte ich außerdem Gwen nirgendwo finden. Sonst fuhren wir jeden Tag gemeinsam mit dem Bus (oder der Bahn, wenn wir den Bus verpasst hatten), aber heute hatte ich vergeblich gewartet, meine Texte blieben ungelesen, und meine Anrufe wurden ignoriert. So, wie ich Gwen kannte, hatte sie einfach verschlafen und ihr Handy in der Eile irgendwo zuhause liegen gelassen, ich machte mir also keine allzu großen Sorgen. Aber trotzdem. Es wäre schön, wenn ich mit jemandem über die Sache reden könnte, und zwar face to face, und nicht wie gestern Abend kurz übers Telefon, bevor Mum sich wieder darüber beschwerte, dass ich zu spät ins Bett kam.

Immerhin war heute Mittwoch, und Mittwoch war in der Mensa Pfannkuchentag, also war nicht alles schlecht. Außerdem hatte ich heute zur gleichen Zeit wie Raphi Mittagspause, also würde ich ihn einfach dann abpassen.

Also, gesagt, getan, Tablett geholt und an den üblichen Tisch gesetzt. Und dann saß ich da und wartete. Wartete eine halbe Stunde, verputze meine erste Portion Pfannkuchen, holte mir eine zweite, und als ich diese auch dezimiert hatte, saß Charlotte immer noch alleine am Ende des Tisches, kein Raphi weit und breit zu sehen. Vielleicht war er ja zuhause geblieben?

Ob ich Charlotte einmal fragen sollte? Sie schien ja in letzter Zeit zu Raphis bester Freundin geworden zu sein.

Andererseits- die Sache mit dem Boxsack blieb mir doch noch ziemlich in Erinnerung. Und Charlotte war mir gegenüber bestimmt auch nicht so toll eingestellt, nach dem Kram, den ich in den letzten Tagen aus Rache abgezogen hatte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht verdient hätte – aber so rückblickend hatte ich doch einiges getan, was das schon irgendwie rechtfertigen würde, wenn sie nicht mit mir reden wollte. Die Nacktschnecken im Spind, zum Beispiel.

Trotzdem – einen Versuch war es wert. Ich schluckte den letzten Rest von meinem Apfelsaft hinunter, stapelte mein dreckiges Geschirr ordentlich auf dem Tablett, und rutschte auf der Bank so weit rüber, dass ich in Charlottes Hörweite war, aber nicht nah genug, dass sie mich mit irgendetwas von ihrem immer noch halb vorhandenem Mittagessen treffen konnte ohne weit ausholen zu müssen. Ich hoffte, dass mir das im Ernstfall genug Zeit geben würde, um mich schnell unterm Tisch zu verkriechen.

„Charlotte?“ Sie funkelte mich von unter ihren Augenbrauen mit einem Blick an, der so hasserfüllt war, dass mir tatsächlich kurz wieder flau im Magen wurde. „Weißt du, wo Raphael ist?“

Sie legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller, lehnte sich zurück, und betrachtete mich argwöhnisch.

„Wenn ich‘s wüsste, wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet dir etwas sagen?“

„Naja…ich hab von Cynthia die Sache mit Jean-Luc gehört, und ich meine, wir hatten ja mal was, und da wollte ich…“

„Da wolltest du ihn fragen, ob er nur mit dir zusammen war, weil du aussiehst wie ein Kerl und mehr Haare am Kinn hast als Gordon Gelderman mit Drei-Tage-Bart.“ Charlotte sah aus, als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen, und mir schwante übles.  

„Nein! So hab ich das garnicht gemeint, ich wollte nur – “

„Spar mir das Gefasel.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz leise, aber mir lief es kalt den Rücken runter. „Cynthia hat heute ein riesen großes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert, ein Geheimnis, dass sie und den Rest der Schule einen feuchten Dreck an geht, und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, kommst jetzt du an, und willst von ihm wissen, was das für deinen eigenen Sex Appeal bedeutet. Und weißt du was? Dafür brauchst du Raphi gar nicht fragen. Das kann ich dir auch sagen. Willst du wissen, ob Raphi nur wegen deinem Damenbart mit dir zusammen war? Ob er sich beim Knutschen David Beckham vorgestellt hat? Ob ihr deswegen nie miteinander geschlafen habt, weil er deine Möpse so abstoßend fand? Du brauchst mich nur fragen.“

Ich war, schon wieder, fassungslos. So dachte sie also von mir? Dann brauchte ich dieses Gespräch ja auch nicht weiter zu führen. Ich stand ruckartig auf, knallte mir mein Knie an der Tischkante an, drehte mich nicht mehr um, obwohl ich Charlottes hämisches Grinsen in meinem Nacken förmlich spüren konnte, und stapfte wütend zur Geschirrabgabe.   

Als ich auf den Gang hinaus ging, läutete es zum Stundenwechsel, und ich traf tatsächlich Gwen an den Spinden. Sie hatte riesige Wutflecken auf den Wangen.

„Und? Was ist bei dir so los?“

Gwen knallte förmlich die Tür vom Spind zu und wirbelte zu mir herum.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Leslie ich bin so wütend, ich glaub ich explodier gleich. Dieser Arsch, dieses miese kleine Drecksstück, dieser hochtrabende Hosenscheißer, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, ich sags dir -“

„ Aus deinem wütenden Monolog lese ich – es hat was mit Gideon zu tun und es ist ne längere Geschichte.“

„Das hast du richtig gelesen. Heute nach der Schule bei mir, ich fahr erst abends nach Temple.“

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie davon. Na dann. Meinen Plan, nach der Schule bei Gideon und Raphael in der Wohnung auf zu tauchen, konnte ich wohl knicken.     

.

**Charlotte**

.

„Charlotte? Weißt du, wo Raphael ist?“

Ach du scheiße. Das hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt. Erst Cynthia, dieses Miststück, das ernsthaft erwartet hatte, dass ich mit ihr über Raphi mitlästern würde, dann die komische Bande Zehntklässler, die unbedingt von mir wissen wollten, wie es war, „echte Ja-o-ii-s“ zu kennen, was auch immer das sein sollte,  dann Sarah mit ihrer selbstgebastelten „wir stehen zu dir“-Karte mit den gesammelten Unterschriften aller bekannter nicht-hetero Leute des Jahrgangs, also mit ihrer, und jetzt kam Leslie an, und wollte wissen, wo Raphi war.

Warum sie das wissen wollte, konnte ich mir denken. Ich war mit meiner Geduld sowas von am Ende.

 „Wenn ich‘s wüsste, wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet dir etwas sagen?“

Leslie setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Mein Gott, wie konnte jemand so große und so runde Augen haben. Das sollte illegal sein. Ich würde mich nicht erweichen lassen, ich würde mich nicht erweichen lassen, ich würde mich nicht erweichen lassen.

„Naja…ich hab von Cynthia die Sache mit Jean-Luc gehört, und ich meine, wir hatten ja mal was, und da wollte ich…“       Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuund…da wars.

Ich hatte echt die Nase voll von diesem scheiß Heterogewäsch. Jeder noch so kleine Dreck musste irgendwie auf sie bezogen sein, und egal was es war, alles kam immer darauf zurück, dass unsere bloße Existenz für sie beleidigend war. Hatte irgendjemand heute mal daran gedacht, wie es Raphi ging (außer Sarah, Sarah war mein neuer Lieblingsmensch)? Nein! Es war immer nur „kannst du glauben, dass Jenny aus der Achten ihm die ganze Zeit Liebesbriefe in den Spind geworfen hat“ und „kein Wunder, dass er nicht mit mir auf den Herbstabschlussball gehen wollte“ und „wir waren mal zusammen, heißt das, ich sehe aus wie ein Kerl“. Ich. War. Es. Leid.  

„Da wolltest du ihn fragen, ob er nur mit dir zusammen war, weil du aussiehst wie ein Kerl und mehr Haare am Kinn hast als Gordon Gelderman mit Drei-Tage-Bart.“

Besser, ich kam gleich zum Punkt, als dass Leslie mich noch eine halbe Stunde lang mit diesen Kugelaugen anstarrte und um die Sache herumredete.

„Nein! So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint, ich wollte nur – “

Natürlich hatte sie es nicht so gemeint! Und weil sie es so überhaupt nicht gemeint hatte, ist das erste, was sie mir erzählt, dass sie mal was mit Raphi hatte! Als ob ich das nicht wüsste! Für wie blöd hält man mich eigentlich?!

„Spar mir das Gefasel.“

Den ganzen Tag lang hatte ich mich einigermaßen zusammengerissen. Ich hatte nicht angefangen, los zu schreien und stattdessen immer kalt gelächelt, wenn mich jemand etwas Blödes gefragt hatte, ich hatte mich davon abgehalten, Cynthia so zusammenzuschlagen, dass sie eine Woche lang überhaupt nichts mehr sagen konnte, und ich hatte nicht angefangen zu heulen, als Sarah mir die Karte überreicht und mit diesem unheimlich ernsten Gesichtsausdruck „ich will nur, dass er weiß, dass er nicht alleine ist“ gesagt hatte. Aber das hier? Das war echt der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Und dass Leslie mich immer noch aus diesen riesigen Augen anstarrte als wüsste sie ehrlich nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, half der Sache auch nicht gerade.

„Cynthia hat heute ein riesen großes Geheimnis ausgeplaudert, ein Geheimnis, das sie und den Rest der Schule einen feuchten Dreck an geht, und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug wäre, kommst jetzt du an, und willst von ihm wissen, was das für deinen eigenen Sex Appeal bedeutet. Und weißt du was? Dafür brauchst du Raphi gar nicht fragen. Das kann ich dir auch sagen. Willst du wissen, ob Raphi nur wegen deinem Damenbart mit dir zusammen war? Ob er sich beim Knutschen David Beckham vorgestellt hat? Ob ihr deswegen nie miteinander geschlafen habt, weil er deine Möpse so abstoßend fand? Du brauchst mich nur fragen.“

Das mit den Möpsen hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Jetzt musste ich nämlich drauf starren und sah deshalb genau, wie sie fast zu zittern schienen, als Leslie vor Wut nach Luft schnappte. Meine Güte, ich dachte nicht, dass ich so etwas jemals sagen würde, aber wer auch immer entschieden hatte, dass die Blusen für die Schuluniform gerade weit genug sein sollten, um maximal Körbchengröße 75 C einigermaßen zu bedecken, verdiente einen Orden. Ich war einen kleinen Moment lang wie in Trance, und ich schnappte erst wieder raus, als jemand mit voller Wucht gegen den Tisch stieß und ich zum zweiten Mal in der Woche ein Glas über den Rock gekippt bekam. Zum Glück war es diesmal nur Wasser und kein Zuckersaft.

.

Als ich nachmittags nach Hause kam, informierte mich Mr. Bernhard, dass Mum im Musikzimmer auf mich wartete, und sofort war mein Tag nicht mehr nur unheimlich schlecht, sondern aktiv katastrophisch. Das letzte Mal, als Mum mich ins Musikzimmer berufen hatte um etwas zu besprechen, war, als ich ihr eröffnet hatte, dass ich im letzten Schuljahr von Geschichte zu Biologie wechseln wollte. Beklommen erklomm ich dir Treppen.

Mum lehnte mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster und betrachtete mit abfälliger Miene das Haus der Nachbarn gegenüber.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?“

„In der Tat.“ Sie drehte sich zu mir um und mit Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass sie eins meiner Bücher in der Hand hielt. Aber keins das unten in mein Regal gehörte, sondern eins von denen, die ich Raphi ausgeliehen hatte. War Raphi, während ich in der Schule gewesen war, hergekommen und hatte ihr das Buch übergeben? Unwahrscheinlich. Raphi wusste, dass ich nicht wollte, dass meine Mutter die Anmerkungen las, die er immer an die Ränder schrieb. Das hieß also, sie musste es ihm abgenommen haben, was wieder um bedeutete –

„Es geht um den jungen Herrn DeVilliers-Bertelin, der seit zwei Stunden in deinem Zimmer sitzt und irgendwelche Dinge mit seinem Telefon anstellt.“

Ich schluckte, und machte mich schonmal auf eine Standpauke darüber, dass es sich als Gastgeberin nicht gehörte, Gäste schon einmal allein aufs Zimmer zu schicken, und vor allem nicht wenn diese Gäste Männer waren („mein Gott Charlotte, wir sind doch kein Bordell wo fremde Männer heimlich zwischen den Zimmern hin und her schleichen wie es ihnen passt!“) gefasst.

„Ich habe vor etwa einer halben Stunde einen Anruf von seinem großen Bruder erhalten. Gideon hat mir da etwas von einer gewissen …Verwirrung…erzählt, die Raphael wohl in Bezug auf andere Männer hat.“

„Mum, ich denke wirklich nicht – “ Sie hielt die Hand hoch und ich hörte beschämt auf zu reden.

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Wie ich also gerade sagen wollte, bevor du dazwischengeredet hast wie eine Proletin, Gideon und ich haben uns ein wenig unterhalten, und wir sind uns einig, dass angesichts Raphaels Alter und seiner turbulenten Kindheit diese Phase wohl nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen ist. Der Junge will einfach ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Trotzdem, Charlotte. Ich hoffe, du lässt dich nicht von so einem Quatsch beeinflussen. Natürlich würde ich dir so etwas niemals unterstellen, aber Gideon hat mir erklärt, dass solche…Experimente… bei den Teenagern in eurem Alter zurzeit ziemlich beliebt sind. Queercoding nennt sich das, glaube ich. Hast du davon schon mal was auf dem Schulhof gehört? Oder kennst du jemanden, der das macht?“

„Nein, Mum.“

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Denk daran, du hast als Montrose immer noch ein gewisses Image zu wahren, also selbst, wenn du da einmal auf irgendeine Weise hineinrutschen solltest, sieh zu, dass es wenigstens niemand mitbekommt.“

„Ok.“

„Gut. Dann währe das ja geklärt. Und jetzt geh runter zu deinem Gast. Ich habe ihm einen Teller Kekse und eine Kanne Tee nach oben bringen lassen, damit den Regeln der Gastfreundschaft wenigstens nicht gänzlich unobserviert bleiben. Aber ich denke, das ist eine Ausnahmesituation, und ein Mal schon zu verantworten, solange es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist deine Gesellschaft ja genug, um den Jungen aus dieser …Phase…heraus zu helfen. Und du hast ja jetzt auch freie Kapazitäten, wo die Sache mit dem Gelderman-Erben sich endgültig ausgespielt zu haben scheint.“

Auf dem Weg nach unten in mein Zimmer grübelte ich über Mums letzte Worte nach. Was sollte das bedeuten, freie Kapazitäten? Hoffte sie, dass ich Raphi zur Heterosexualität bekehren würde? Falls ja sollte sie sich lieber mal auf eine schwere Enttäuschung gefasst machen.

 

Raphi lag tatsächlich auf dem Bauch auf meinem Bett und daddelte auf seinem Handy rum. Er sah aus wie jemand, der sich sehr darum bemühte, so auszusehen, als sei er entspannt. Er konnte nur leider überhaupt nicht schauspielern.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, und musste daran denken, wie ich gestern genau dasselbe gemacht hatte. Hätte ich ihn doch dazu zwingen sollen, mit mir zu reden? Vielleicht hätte er mir dann von der ganzen Sache mit Cynthia und ihrem WhatsApp Kettenbrief erzählt, und ich hätte irgendetwas unternehmen können.

Ach, was dachte ich da. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ihr drohen? So wie man Cynthia kannte hätte nur der Gehirntod sie daran hindern können, ihre Gerüchte zu verbreiten, und selbst dann hätte ich im ganzen Krankenhaus das Internet blockiert und jeder einzelnen Krankenschwester Ohrstöpsel verpasst, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Vorwürfe machte ich mir trotzdem ein bisschen. Und ich hatte ziemliche Angst, auch wenn ich das niemals zugeben würde. Wenn Cynthia es schaffte, so etwas über Raphi raus zu finden, und dann absolut null Probleme damit hatte, es der ganzen Schule zu erzählen, wie kurz davor war sie dann, mein Geheimnis zu entdecken und zu verbreiten? Hatte sie überhaupt einen Verdacht? Oder hatte sie mich schon durchschaut? War es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich an diesen einen Nachmittag vor zwei Jahren erinnerte, als ich sie gefragt hatte, ob sie eigentlich schon mal ein Mädchen geküsst hatte?

Normalerweise würde ich mit Gid über sowas reden. Über Dinge, die mir Angst machen. Wir waren zehn Jahre lang die allerbesten Freunde gewesen, wir hatten uns alles erzählt. Er war der erste, dem ich davon erzählt hatte, wie neidisch ich auf Gwen, Nick und Caroline war, dass sie einander hatten, und er war auch der einzige, der wusste, wie große Angst davor ich gehabt hatte, dass Mum und Lady Arista mich nicht mehr lieben würden nachdem klar war, dass ich das Gen nicht hatte. Ich war bis heute die einzige, die wusste, dass er bei seinem ersten Zeitsprung eine halbe Stunde lang vor Angst heulend in der Londoner Kanalisation herumgelaufen war und nicht, wie er allen erzählt hatte, sich in den 1920ern in ein Café gesetzt und ganz ruhig einen Kaffee getrunken hatte, und ich war auch die einzige, die wusste, dass er neben seinem Medizinstudium heimlich Mitglied der Theatergruppe war.

Zu sehen, wie er jetzt Raphi behandelte? Und mir ausmalen zu müssen, wie er mich behandeln würde, wenn er von meinem Geheimnis wüsste? Das war schlimmer, als es die Sache mit den Zeitreisen jemals sein konnte, und wenn ich zu lange darüber nachdachte, bekam ich feuchte Augen und den Drang, mich unter meinem Bett zu verkriechen und niemals wieder heraus zu kommen. Ich vermisste Gid die ganze Zeit, aber jetzt, als ich mit seinem Bruder auf meinem Bett saß und wir beide miserabel daran scheiterten, so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, war meine Sehnsucht so groß, dass es eigentlich fast hätte reichen müssen, um ihn einfach aus dem Nichts heraufzubeschwören.

Er tauchte aber nicht spontan auf und umarmte uns beide, bis alles wieder gut war, egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte.

„Wie war’s in der Schule?“ Raphi klang betont desinteressiert, aber er hatte sein Handy ausgeschaltet, auch wenn er es immer noch in der Hand hielt, und er schaute mir nicht in die Augen, als er mit mir redete. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich lügen sollte.

„Es war…absolut schrecklich.“

Am Ende half das Lügen keinem von uns. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und drückte es an mich.

„Cynthia kennt offenbar die ganze Schule, weil ich schwöre, dass es niemanden gab, der nicht davon wusste. Ein paar winzige Mädchen aus der Zehnten oder so haben mich gefragt, ob ich euch jemals beim Küssen zugesehen habe. Und Leslie will wissen, ob du nur mit ihr zusammen warst, weil sie aussieht wie ein Kerl. Naja, ich denke jedenfalls, dass das ihre Frage war. Ich hab ihr nicht wirklich die Chance zum Ausreden gegeben.“

„Ein paar Mädchen aus der Zehnten haben was gefragt?“ Raphi sah ungläubig und angewidert aus, was immer noch nicht gut war, aber immerhin besser als kurz-vorm heulen.

„Ja, das war irgendwie komisch. Die haben die ganze Zeit irgendetwas von Jaa-o-iis gefaselt? Was soll das sein? Irgendeine neue Müslimarke?“

„Nein...nein, Charlie, das ist keine Müslimarke.“

„Was soll das dann sein?“

„Japanische Schwulencomics. Nur sind die meisten weniger von Schwulen für Schwule, sondern eher…von Heteros für Heteros.“

„Wie…was? Für Heteros? Schwulencomics?“

Raphi lächelte zynisch.

„Wie Lesbenpornos. Nur auf Papier und die Zielgruppe ist weniger Männer allen Alters und mehr Frauen allen Alters.“

Ich war komplett baff. Dass das auch anders rum ging, dass mit den Männern die Lesben geil fanden, dass hätte ich nie gedacht. Einige Zeit lang herrscht Schweigen, während ich diese Sache verdaue.

„Man schreibt es übrigens y a o i. Und Lesbenmangas nennt man Yuri. Y u r i. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das auch sone Sache wie mit den Yaois ist, oder ob das wirklich eine von-Lesben-für-Lesben Sache ist.“

Ich nicke nur stumm.  Eine Weile saßen wir einfach nur da und schwiegen uns an. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Totenwache, aber das war es ja auch, in einer gewissen Weise. Tod der vermeintlichen Heterosexualität. Tod der Normalität. Tod der heilen Welt, die wir allen um uns herum vorgespielt hatten.

„Wenigstens hab ich jetzt nicht mehr das Problem, dass kein Mann merkt wenn ich ihn anmache weil ich einfach nicht schwul genug aussehe.“

Ich durchschaute den Versuch, das alles mit einem Witz ab zu tun, und aus lauter Panik, irgendetwas falsch zu machen, tat ich einfach, was ich mit Gid getan hätte- was ich mir von Gid gewünscht hätte-, und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er fing sofort an zu schluchzen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich jetzt so losheule!“, stammelte er zwischen den Tränen hervor. „Ich meine, alle, die’s wissen müssen, wissens schon! Mum und Papa ist es egal, Gideon ist ein Arsch, und du bist einfach du!“

Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass allein die Tatsache, dass mein Name auf dieser List auftauchte schon genug war, damit mir jetzt auch die Augen ein wenig feucht wurden.

„Jean-Luc wollte ich auch nie verstecken! Wir sind ja nur deswegen die ganze Zeit so rumgeschlichen, weil ich Angst hatte, Cynthias Gefühle zu verletzen! Und jetzt isses raus und ich dachte immer, es wäre mir egal, wenns jemand rausfindet, ich dachte immer, ich will mich nicht verstecken, und jetzt…“

„Ich weiß.“

Verdammt, jetzt musste ich doch losheulen.

„Ich meine, du bist der einzige, der es bei mir weiß,", presste ich zwischen Tränen hervor, „und wenn ich nicht die halbe Flasche Vodka intus gehabt hätte als ich‘s dir gesagt hab, ich glaub, ich hätte dir vor Angst auf die Schuhe gekotzt.“

„Du HAST mir auf die Schuhe gekotzt.“

„Ja, aber nicht aus Angst!“

Raphi kicherte. Und dann war es auf ein Mal, als wäre ein Gewicht von unseren Schultern gefallen, und plötzlich lagen wir auf meiner dekorativen Tagesdecke mit den kleinen Fledermäusen drauf und lachten uns krumm.

Rückblickend war es ja auch wirklich zum totlachen gewesen, jene Nacht. Gideon und Gwendolyn auf geheimer Mission, Raphi und ich allein in der Wohnung, nichts im Kühlschrank außer drei Kartons schlechter Milch, einer angebrochenen Literflasche Vodka, und einer leeren Eierpackung. Wir hatten indisches Essen bestellt, uns vor Gids riesiges Fenster gesetzt, und uns gegenseitig die schwülstigsten Szenen aus Raphis riesiger Romansammlung vorgelesen. Wer lachte, musste trinken.

Irgendwann spät nachts lagen wir dann unter dem Flügel, weil wir aus irgendeinem Grund dachten, dass sich der Raum dann nicht drehen konnte, ich hatte mir Gids Dreispitz – den, den er aus Giordanos Privatsammlung geklaut hatte, was Giordano nur deswegen zu übersehen beschloss, weil er ein Polyesterfutter hatte von dem er immer Kopfhautjucken bekam – auf den Kopf gesetzt, und ich weiß nicht mehr wieso, aber Raphi hatte Schuhe an. Lederstiefel, um genau zu sein, die Art, die fake aussehen, aber es nicht sind. Und Raphi hatte irgendwas in Richtung „wenn mich eine super heiße Vampirin in ihr Schloss einladen würde, ihr würdet mich niemals wieder sehen“ gesagt, und ich hatte nur gelacht und „mich auch nicht“ gesagt, und dann hatte Raphi gelacht und gesagt „bist du lesbisch oder was“ und ich hatte ja gesagt, einen Schluckaufanfall bekommen, und als ich aufstehen wollte um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen, wurde mir erst schwindelig und dann ganz schnell schlecht und ich hatte ihm auf die Schuhe gekotzt.

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir gegen Mittag unsanft von Gid geweckt, der auf der Suche nach seinem Laptop fluchend durch die Wohnung polterte. Wir hatten die Reste der letzten Nacht in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt, und über lauwarmes Curry und Unmengen an Leitungswasser hatte mir Raphi von dem Parisaustausch erzählt, wie sehr er sich darüber freute, mal wieder in Frankreich zu sein, und darüber, dass er hoffte, die Jungs dort drüben seien nicht so verbohrt wie die in England, weil ihm in letzter Zeit der Gedanke gekommen war, dass er eigentlich gerne mal jemanden mit Bartstoppeln küssen würde, und sich in unserem kalten prüden Land noch niemand gefunden hatte, der willens wäre, mit ihm diesen Gedanken in die Tat um zu setzten. Und das war dann das.   

Das mit der Parisfahrt war ja toll ausgegangen. Erst hatte ich mich für Raphi gefreut, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er seine Hypothesen bezüglich Bartstoppeln testen konnte, aber dann hatte ich mitten während des Schultages die Nachricht bekommen, dass Cynthia ganz eventuell etwas mitbekommen hätte und ihm jetzt ein bisschen Angst machte mit ihren bedeutungsschweren Blicken. Und dann hatte Jean-Luc drei Wochen später beschlossen, dass ihm eine Fernbeziehung doch zu anstrengend war. Und dann hatte Raphi sich bei Gideon ausgeheult, und Gideon, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, nicht mitzubekommen, dass Raphis französische Flamme ein Mann war, hatte undenkbar schlecht reagiert. Dass Cynthia jetzt doch beschlossen hatte zu plaudern war nur die Kirsche auf dem Eisbecher.

Aber das ganze mal beiseite – apropos Bartstoppeln.

„Weißt du, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mit Jean-Luc zusammen bist, hab ich mir irgendwie schon gedacht, dass dein Bartstoppelkussexperiment einen positiven Ausgang hatte, aber richtig erzählt, was dabei raus gekommen ist, hast du mir nicht.“

„Willst du wissen, ob es sich nicht doch vielleicht lohnen würde, es mal aus zu probieren?“

Ich schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. Oha, das klang aber ganz schön feucht.

„Taschentuch?“

„Ja, danke.“

„Ich denke, ich nehme auch eins.“

Als er mir das Tütchen Tempos rüber reichte, sah ich, dass Raphis Nase mindestens genauso rot war wie meine. Als ich schnäuzte und neben mir ähnliche Trompetengeräusche vernahm, musste ich unwillkürlich in mein Taschentuch lächeln. Ich war froh, dass ich Raphi hatte. Und ich hoffte, er fand meine Gesellschaft auch nicht zu unerträglich.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nee. Die einzigen Bartstoppeln, die ich beim Küssen toleriere, sind die von einem rasierten Damenbart.“

„Und wenn besagte Dame nen richtigen Vollbart hatte vorm rasieren? Ist das auch in Ordnung? Oder liegt die Grenze bei sonem kleinen Oberlippenbärtchen wie Mrs. Counter ihn hat?“

„Ihhhhh ich will doch nicht Mrs. Counter küssen!“

„Aber Bart im Generellen?“

„Ist kein Dealbreaker solange er an einer Frau befestigt ist.“

Raphi lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube, mir macht es nichts aus, ob der Bart einem Mann oder einer Frau gehört.“

Ich legte mich neben ihn. Er klang immer noch ein bisschen verheult. Ich glaube, das tat ich auch.

„Aha. Also bist du nicht schwul?“

„Nee. Bi nennt man das, glaub ich. Wenn man beides mag.“

Ich schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Wenn dir was an dem Selbstwertgefühl deiner Ex liegt, solltest du vielleicht Leslie sagen, dass der Grund für eure Trennung nicht ihre Brüste waren. Ich hab da heut Mittag…sowas in die Richtung impliziert. Sorry.“

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Moment, wenn das Kapitel, das man hoch lädt, fast so lang ist wie der ganze Rest von der Fic. Naja, ich hab mir eh vorgenommen, längere Kapitel zu schrieben lol.  
> Ich würde gerne die Gelegenheit hier nutzen, um eines klar zu machen: Jemanden gegen dessen Willen zu outen, oder auch nur ohne explizites Einverständnis etwas weiter zu erzählen, wenn man nicht zu 200 % sicher weiß, dass das ok ist, ist niemals, NIEMALS, in Ordnung. N I E M A L S.  
> Fun fact: Wusstet ihr übrigens, dass der allergrößte Teil aller Bisexuellen nicht geoutet ist? Und dass einige Forscher vermuten, dass wenn alle Menschen, die bi sind, auch geoutet wären/sich offen als bi identifizieren würden, die Heteros wahrscheinlich in der Minderheit wären? Und dass Bisexuelle prozentual den deutlich größten Anteil an der LGBTQIA Community aus machen? Krass, nicht?


	8. Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine kleine Notiz zur Aussprache: Raphael spricht "Charlie" französisch aus, also "Scharlie". Leslie tut dasselbe, nur mit einem sehr sehr schlechten französischen Akzent.  
> Außerdem: Alle ernährungstechnischen Informationen sind zu 100% frei erfunden.

„Also. Was genau hat Gideon jetzt getan?“ Gwen schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und stöhnte gequält.

„Die bessere Frage währe wohl: Was hat er nicht getan.“

Oh nein. Ging es hier wieder um irgendwelches Beziehungsdrama? Hatte ich meine Gelegenheit, bei Raphael in der Wohnung vorbei zu schauen, dafür verpasst, mich wieder einmal von Gwen vollheulen zu lassen? Gwen schien meinen genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken und beeilte sich, zu klarifizieren.

„Du hast gehört, was Cynthia überall rum erzählt, oder? Das mit Jean-Luc?“

„Na klar hab ich das gehört. Seh ich so aus als würde ich unter einem Stein leben?“

„Ein bisschen schon. Die Jeans, die du immer trägst, sind einfach nicht anders zu erklären.“

„Hey!“

„Stimmt doch! Dieser Schnitt ist schon zu Tanta Maddys Zeiten out gewesen! Wo hast du die Dinger überhaupt immer her? Aus dem Müll hinter der Altkleidersammlung? Nee, Scherz. Die stehen dir echt gut, auch wenn der Schnitt wirklich uralt ist.“ Ich hob die Augenbrauen. Gwen schluckte mit Mühe ein Lachen herunter. „Zurück zum Thema. Cynthia hat mir heut früh so gegen sieben persönlich geschrieben. Und ein Bild geschickt.“

„Ein Bild? Was denn für ein Bild?“

Gwen hielt mir ihr Handy hin. Sie hatte den Chatverlauf mit Cynthia geöffnet. Das Bild, dass Cynthia geschickt hatte, war ziemlich verschwommen, aber Raphi konnte man darauf trotzdem noch gut erkennen. Er war von der Seite abgebildet, halb verdeckt von einer großen steinernen Sphinx, und er hatte die Arme um den Hals von einem braunhaarigen jungen Mann geschlungen, der ihn gerade auf die Wange küsste. Jean-Luc. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wer das Bild gemacht hatte, hätte ich es echt süß gefunden. Raphi sah so glücklich aus. Aber so, wie es war, drehte es mir den Magen um.

„Cynthia hat dir ein Beweisfoto geschickt?“

„Sieht ganz danach aus.“

„Wieso?“

„Lies die Nachrichten.“

„Cynthia: Dein hübscher Freund hat ein dunkles kleines Geheimnis. Darauf du: Fragezeichen Fragezeichen Cynthia was soll das. Darauf Cynthia: Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, dass er dich liebt. Offenbar haben die DeVilliers ganz besondere Vorlieben, was ihre Partner betrifft. Dann du: Cynthia rede keinen Scheiß und sag einfach was los ist. Darauf das Bild. Oh. Ooooooh. Also ist es ihr noch nicht genug, Raphael fertig zu machen, sie will deine und Gideons Beziehung mit in den Dreck ziehen.“

„Jup. Ich glaub, sie ist sauer, dass sie den einen Bruder sicher nicht kriegt, und will jetzt auch nicht, dass jemand anderes den anderen bekommt. Oder sie hofft einfach darauf, dass wir uns trennen.“

„Könnte auch sein. So, wie sie euch im Sommer alle Dates vermasselt hat…“

„Oh Gott. Weißt du noch das eine Mal, als sie von Anna rausbekommen hat, dass wir im Kino waren und uns The Dark Knight Rises angeschaut haben, und sie dann mitten in der Vorstellung noch in den Saal geplatzt ist, sich neben Gid gesetzt hat, und ihn dann den kompletten Rest vom Film damit vollgequatscht hat, wie sehr ihr ihr Praktikum in der Anwaltskanzlei von den DeVilliers gefällt? Und dann haben Gid und ich als wir zum Elapsieren in Temple waren Falk gefragt, ob man in der Kanzlei eigentlich Praktika machen kann, und er hat nein gesagt?“

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das war so peinlich.“

„Aber davon abgehalten, Gid nach zu stellen, hat es sie nicht.“

„Das war ja das peinliche dran.“ Wir schnitten beide eine Grimasse.

„Aber nochmal zurück zum Anfang: Warum bist du jetzt auf Gid sauer?“

Gwens Miene schien sich mit einem Schlag zu verdunkeln. Auf einmal sah sie fast aus wie eine jüngere Version von Lady Arista wenn der Florist wieder mal die falschen Blumen liefert, nur dass die dunklen Haare und die blasse Haut nochmal den Eindruck erweckten, sie sei aus so einem alten verfluchten Foto entstiegen. Gruselig.

„Das ist jetzt das allertollste an der Sache. Ich hab sofort nachdem ich das Bild bekommen hab versucht, Raphael an zu rufen, damit er wusste, was auf ihn zu kommt in der Schule. Aber ich hab ihn nicht erreicht. Also hab ich Gid angerufen.“

„Und Gid war…nicht erfreut über die Sache mit Jean-Luc?“

„Schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.“

„Wie das?“ 

„Also. Wie es scheint, wusste Gid schon davon. Und als ich ihm gesagt hat, er soll Raphael sagen, er soll vielleicht zuhause bleiben weil Cynthia sowas ganz sicher nicht für sich behält, hat er ernsthaft angefangen zu lachen und wortwörtlich gesagt: ‚Geschieht ihm recht. Wenn er schon sowas für Aufmerksamkeit vorspielt, dann soll er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn er die dann auch bekommt.‘ “

„Nein. Das glaub ich nicht.“

„Es ist wahr.“

Ich war geschockt. Dass Gideon nicht der toleranteste Mensch auf der Welt war, das hatte ich mir ja irgendwie schon gedacht. Aber das…

„Und was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich hab erst mal vor Wut angefangen zu heulen - “

„Was echt jetzt?“

„Ja! Echt! Kannst du das fassen? Naja, dann hat er natürlich erst mal nen riesen Schreck gekriegt, und dann hat er sofort angefangen, sich zu entschuldigen und zu sagen, dass hätte er nicht so gemeint und so. Und dann hab ich einfach aufgelegt.“

„Hast du nicht.“

„Hab ich doch.“

„Wahnsinn. Gwenny, ich bin ehrlich stolz auf dich.“

Sie lächelte einen Moment lang zufrieden. Und dann fiel der Gesichtsausdruck in Rekordzeit in sich zusammen und ganz plötzlich sah sie aus wie die händeringende besorgte Kammerfrau in jedem Historiendrama, das jemals gedreht wurde.

„Die Sache ist nur – was mach ich jetzt? Ich meine, ich kann ihn nicht totschweigen, dass haben wir ja letztes Jahr mit dem Grafen gemerkt wie gut das funktioniert. Und obendrein haben wir da nächste Woche noch diesen komischen Besuch bei den Tudors im sechzehnten Jahrhundert oder so, also kann ich nicht mal darum bitten, zu einer anderen Zeit zu elapsieren, weil wir uns noch vorbereiten müssen und Grußformeln lernen und alles. Aber ich kann das doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Ich meine, Les, das ist _schrecklich_ was Gid da macht! Und als seine Freundin fühle ich mich doch irgendwie ein bisschen verantwortlich für diese Scheiße, ich meine, als wir damals Bend It Like Beckham geschaut haben und er die ganze Zeit so komische Kommentare über Keira Knightley gemacht hat, da hätt ich doch was sagen können, oder? Oder als Sahra von ihrem Onkel und seinem Freund von der Schule abgeholt wurde und er die ganze Zeit nur darüber geredet hat, dass er es ja toll findet, dass Männer heutzutage offener Zuneigung zu ihren Freunden zeigen können ohne gleich als feminin abgestempelt zu werden, oder als er gesagt hat, dass er nicht auf Giordanos Geburtstagsfeier gehen will, weil - “

„Gwen, Gwen, stopp. Atme erst mal gaaaaanz tief durch. Und dann setzt dich hin und hör mir mal ganz genau zu: Du bist Gideons _Freundin_ , nicht seine Erziehungsberechtigte. Außerdem ist der Arsch einundzwanzig Jahre alt, seine bescheuerten Weltansichten sind zu einhundert Prozent seine eigene scheiß Verantwortung. Hättest du was sagen können? Klar. Ist es deine Schuld, dass dein Freund offenbar ein homophober Wichser ist? Nein. _Du_ darfst dich nicht für _seine_ Entscheidungen verantwortlich machen!“

„Ja, aber- “

„Nichts aber! Wir als Frauen werden von Kindesbeinen an dazu erzogen, uns für alles verantwortlich zu fühlen, was in der Männerwelt schiefläuft! Das musst du erkennen lernen und dann _dagegen_ _ankämpfen_! Verdammt, Gwen, stell dir vor, Gideon schießt morgen den Selfridges um die Ecke zusammen. Ist das dann auch deine Schuld, weil du seine Wohnung nicht zwei Mal täglich nach Waffen durchsuchst?“

„Du hast Recht.“

Ich lies mich auf Gwens Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Meine Güte, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich vor Erregung aufgesprungen war.

„Natürlich hab ich Recht. Ich bin schließlich Leslie Hay, und ohne mich wärst du verloren.“

„Pass auf, du klingst schon fast wie Charlotte.“

„Pah! Als ob! Mit der Ziege hab ich nichts gemeinsam!“

„Ich glaube, du wärst überrascht.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Irgendwie war mir das Thema unangenehm. Ich? Charlotte? Gemeinsamkeiten? Uahhh, bäh, niemals. „Und überhaupt, wieso reden wir jetzt plötzlich über mich und Charlotte? Ich dachte, hier geht’s um dich und Gideon.“

„Ich sag ja nur.“ Irgendwie gefiel mir nicht, wie Gwen mich ansah. „Aber du hast Recht. Was mach ich denn jetzt mit der ganzen Sache?“

„Hmmm…ich glaube, ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen…“

.

Am Wochenende traf ich mich mit Raphi. Und darüber war ich echt froh, als ich am nächsten Montag auf dem Gang stand und zusah, wie er das Schulgebäude betrat. Sobald er nämlich den Schulhof betrat wurde er von allen Seiten geradezu mit Fragen und Kommentaren bombardiert. Es formte sich in Sekundenschnelle eine riesige Menschentraube um ihn herum, und diese löste sich erst auf, als zehn Minuten nach Stundenbeginn Mr. Derrysworth, der neue Geschichtslehrer, den Kopf aus seinem Klassenzimmer streckte und der versammelten Menge eine Standpauke über schülerische Verantwortung hielt, die sich gewaschen hatte. Kaum vorzustellen, mich da durch zu zwängen. Wenn ich wirklich so lange gewartet hätte, um mit ihm zu reden, ich glaube, das wäre für uns beide wirklich nicht schön gewesen.

 Montags deckte sich mein Stundenplan mit Ausnahme der ersten beiden Stunden komplett mit Raphaels, und ich setzte mich immer, wenn ich konnte, neben ihn und guckte fies, wenn jemand ihm eine blöde Bemerkung zu flüsterte.

Raphael hatte mir Samstag nämlich über heiße Schokolade und Marmeladentörtchen in unserem Lieblingscafé wirklich alles nochmal ganz genau erklärt – das mit Jean-Luc und der Parisfahrt, das mit der Bisexualität, und das mit Cynthia und dem Louvre.

Ich war absolut stinksauer.

Also, noch stinksaurer, als ich es vorher sowieso schon war.  Ich hatte deswegen beschlossen, Raphi zu beschützen und zu unterstützen, so gut ich konnte. Ich hatte meinen bösen Blick stundenlang im Spiegel geübt – an Gwens Oma kam ich nicht ran, aber es war trotzdem ganz ordentlich-, mich im Internet über die top 10 besten Argumente, um Homophobe für immer zum schweigen zu bringen informiert, und mich darauf vorbereitet, um Raphaels Willen mit Charlotte zusammen zu arbeiten.

Diese Vorbereitung hatte hauptsächlich daraus bestanden, mir zu überlegen wie ich Charlotte ihre fiesen Unterstellungen von letzter Woche heimzahlen konnte, ohne dass Raphi etwas mitbekam. Ich war nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen, was das anging. Was Rache betraf hatte ich immer schon ein Faible für unübersehbare Gesten gehabt.

Während des Stundenwechsels und in den Paar Stunden, die Raphi, Charlotte, und ich gemeinsam hatten, ignorierte ich Charlotte deshalb einfach komplett, aber das klappte nur bis zur Freistunde in der Fünften. Quasi die gesamte Schule wartete auf dem Pausenhof auf uns, wie eine Meute Hunde, die einen Fuchs im Bau wittert, und deswegen hatte Raphael die geniale Idee, in einem unbeobachteten Moment aus dem großen Fenster vom Jungsklo, das in Richtung Straße öffnete, zu klettern und die Freistunde im nächstgelegenen Dunkin‘ Donuts zu verbringen.

Das einzige Hindernis, die Vorrichtung, die verhinderte, dass man das Fenster weiter als einen Spalt breit öffnen konnte, hatte Charlotte innerhalb von 30 Sekunden mit einem winzigen Taschenmesser, das sie aus einer ihrer Rocktaschen zog, erledigt. Ich fand das wahnsinnig cool, wollte es aber nicht zu geben, und schwieg deswegen die ganzen zehn Minuten, die wir bis zum Laden brauchten.

Charlotte fragte Raphael währenddessen über alle aus, die ihm heute Probleme gemacht hatten. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, sie merkte sich alle Namen, um die dann alle nach der Schule abzupassen und zu verprügeln.

Ob Charlotte wohl auch Schlösser knacken konnte? Bestimmt, oder? Schließlich hatte Gideon damals ja angedeutet, dass das quasi zur Ausbildung eines Zeitreisenden dazu gehörte. War sie gut darin? Wenn sie beim Mysterienunterricht genauso eine Streberin war wie in der Schule, dann war sie bestimmt besser als James Bond. Ob sie wohl das Schloss vor der Tür im U-Bahn-Gang letztes Jahr hätte schneller knacken können als Gideon? Vielleicht sollte Gwen sich von Charlotte mal Schlösserknacken beibringen lassen, dass würde ihr in der näheren Zukunft bestimmt einige Nahtoderfahrungen sparen, wenn das alles stimmte, was sie über ihre Missionen erzählte. Vielleicht sollte _ich_ mir –

„Leslie? Hallo? Irgendwer zuhause?“ Charlotte schnipste mir mit den Findern vorm Gesicht rum. Ups, da war ich wohl kurz weggetreten. „Du bist dran.“

„Ähhh, ja, einen Schokodonut, einen mit Erdbeerfüllung, und einen großen Kaffee bitte.“

Charlotte verzog abwertend den Mund.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Also bei der Menge an Kohlenhydraten und gesättigten Fettsäuren würde ich an deiner Stelle doch zwei Mal überlegen. Und die langkettigen Polysaccharide in der Schokoglasur können vom menschlichen Verdauungssystem nicht mal komplett aufgespalten werden, wusstest du das? Das wird dann alles so eingelagert, wie es ist.“

„Meine Güte, Charlotte, wenn’s dich stört wie ich esse dann schau halt nicht hin!“

Darauf lächelte sie zuckersüß. Der Leberfleck am Kinn hüpfte ein paar Millimeter zur Seite.

„Ich will doch nur, dass du weißt, was du dir da gerade alles in den Körper steckst! Es würde dir auch nicht schaden, ein wenig auf dich Acht zu geben, vor allem in Bezug auf deine Ernährung sehe ich da ja bedarf für- “

Ich hatte schon den Mund auf, um ihr mal gehörig die Meinung zu geigen – ich meine, hallo? wenn sie was gegen Donuts hatte hätte sie ja nicht mitkommen müssen!- aber Raphi kam mir zuvor.

„Ach komm Charlie, lass die zukünftige Diätberaterin mal zuhause. Ich weiß du meinst es gut, aber manchmal kommt das echt fies rüber, chérie. Il faut se montrer tolérant.“

„Genau, Charles, leben und leben lassen. Ich halte dir ja schließlich auch nicht jedes Mal einen Vortrag über Klimapolitik und saisonales Gemüse, wenn du mitten im Winter Erdbeeren isst.“

Ha! Endlich war mal jemand auf meiner Seite! Charlotte sah echt beleidigt aus.

„Zu deiner Information, in unserer Küche steht ein Automat, der nennt sich Gefriertruhe, das schreibt man Gee- friiiier-truuu-heeee, mit dem kann man auch außersaisonales Obst, Gemüse und sogar _Fleisch_ für mehrere Monate präservieren und dann einfach wieder auftauen! Aber vielleicht kennt man so etwas in den bildungsfernen Schichten nicht, wenn du willst könnte ich dir durchaus einmal Zutritt zu unseren Kellergemäuern gewähren und den Gebrauch eines solchen Gerätes demonstrieren, ich verspreche auch, keine Fachbegr- “

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, du eingebildete fiese kleine- “

„Ladies! Ladies, beruhigt euch mal kurz!“ Raphi hatte sich zwischen uns aufgebaut und schaute mit einem geradezu komisch bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck zwischen uns hin und her. „Wir sind nicht hierhergekommen, damit ihr euch über Kühltruhen streiten könnt! Wir sind hier um Donuts zu essen und fiese Geschichten über Cynthia zu erzählen! Also können wir uns bitte einfach irgendwo hin setzten und eine halbe Stunde lang so tun als wärt ihr keine Erzfeinde oder was auch immer! _Bitte_.“  

Oh nein. In meinem Eifer, Charlotte fertig zu machen, hatte ich Raphael und den eigentlichen Grund, warum wir überhaupt hier waren, glatt vergessen, und Charlottes zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen nach, ging es ihr genauso. Wir tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Letztens, als ich beim Fechten war, hab ich mit Morgan Smith geredet, wisst ihr noch? Die, die angeblich die Schule gewechselt hat, weil Cynthia sie gemobbt hat?“

Ich nickte erleichtert. Raphael sah verwirrt aus.

„Morgan Smith?“

„Klein, asiatisch, amerikanischer Akzent, hat immer diesen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, wenn du deine Krawatte nicht richtig gebunden hast.“

„Da klingelt nichts.“

„Kein Wunder.“, sagte ich. „Erstens passt sie nicht in dein Beuteschema, und zweitens ist sie so fünf Tage, nachdem du zu uns gekommen bist, auf die Frognal Academy gewechselt.“

„Passt nicht in mein Beuteschema? Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“

„Keine Sommersprossen, unter Körbchengröße C.“

Charlotte verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee.

Ich deutete auf mich. „Beweisstück A.“

Charlotte hatte ihr Handy gezückt und hielt es uns hin. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Bild von Raphi am Pool zu sehen, neben Jean-Luc, der sich ein Bikinioberteil vor die Brust hielt und dazu übertrieben die Kamera anschmachtete. Er füllte die Körbchen tatsächlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.

„Beweisstück B.“

Charlotte lächelte überlegen, und normalerweise hätte ich dieses Lächeln echt nervig gefunden, aber in diesem Kontext war es das witzigste überhaupt. Und Raphis absolut empörter Gesichtsausdruck verstärkte das nur. Ich spürte, wie sich ein eigenes fieses Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Oh man! Hört auf, so zu lächeln! Was ist denn jetzt mit Maggie Smith?“

„Morgan Smith.“, korrigierte ich ihn.

„Meinetwegen, dann halt Morgan Smith. Charlie erzähl endlich weiter.“

Charlotte lehnte sich mit dem Kaffeebecher in der Hand in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Also. Wie schon gesagt, ich treffe Morgan beim Fechten. Und nachher in der Umkleide spricht sie mich an, ob ich eigentlich noch so gut mit Cynthia befreundet bin. Und ich sage, nein, wieso, und sie meint, sie müsse mir unbedingt von diesem einen Gerücht erzählen, was bei denen in der Schule um geht.“

„Warte. Die auf der Frognal kennen Cynthia?“

Charlotte sah etwas irritiert aus, dass ich sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Offenbar. Naja, wie ich dabei war, zu erzählen – wie es scheint, hat unsere liebe Cindy auf irgend eine Weise die Nummer von einem der Jungs aus der Mittelstufe bekommen. Und hat ihm dann weis gemacht, sie wäre eine berühmte Schauspielerin, und wolle sich mit ihm treffen. Als er dann am Treffpunkt aufgetaucht ist, hat sie ihn gefilmt, wie er mit einem Strauß Rosen eine halbe Stunde lang im Restaurant gewartet hat, und dann ist sie offenbar hinein gegangen, hat ihm die Aufnahme gezeigt, und dann gedroht, sie werde das alles öffentlich machen, wenn er ihr nicht Karten für irgend so einen komischen Ball besorgen würde. Und jetzt hat sie offenbar eine Anklage wegen Erpressung am Hals.“

„Irgendwie, je mehr ich über Cynthia erfahre, desto mehr tut ihr mir Leid, weil ihr sie schon seit mindestens der Fünften kennt, und nicht erst seit letztem Jahr wie ich.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jeder Film braucht einen Bösewicht, oder? Ich meine, wenn das hier Die Tribute von Panem wäre, könnte nicht jeder Jennifer Lawrence sein. Und eigentlich war sie auch nicht so schlimm, die letzten Jahre.“

Charlotte schnaubte verächtlich.

„Hast du was zu sagen, Charles?“

„Ach, nichts. Ich finde es nur witzig, wie du das einfach so leicht sagen kannst. ‚Cynthia ist gar nicht so schlimm. Jede Geschichte braucht einen Bösewicht.‘ Vielleicht solltest du mal daran denken, dass wir hier in der realen Welt leben. Das ist hier nicht so wie in einem von den Filmen, die Gwen und du so gerne guckt, wo sich am Ende alle wieder vertragen. Manche Dinge sollte man nicht verzeihen, und diese laissez-fair Einstellung gegenüber personaler Verantwortung, die du anscheinend hast, finde ich ehrlich beschämend.“

„Und ich finde es witzig, wie du hier mal wieder die Heilige spielst, obwohl _du_ doch bis letztes Jahr noch ihre allerbeste Freundin warst.“

„Ich war nicht ihre allerbeste Freundin, ich hab sie nur ab und an meine Aufsätze abschreiben lassen. Und außerdem-“

„Du hast sie als einzige deine Aufsätze abschreiben lassen, du hast dich mittags immer an ihren Tisch gesetzt, du warst auf jeder ihrer Partys eingeladen UND bist aufgetaucht, und jeden Sommer bist du mit ihr ins Kino gegangen und Schwimmen und Eis essen, und immer, wenn Gwen dich eingeladen hat, hast du ihr einen Vortrag über Diabetes und leere Kalorien gehalten. Sorry, aber wenn ihr nicht best friends wart, was wart ihr bitte dann?“

„Hast du vielleicht schon mal in Betracht gezogen, dass ich einfach nur nicht mit _euch_ beiden Eis essen gehen wollte? Hm? Dass ich einfach nur keine Lust darauf hatte, zu zusehen, wie ihr euch gemeinsam industrielle Mengen an Farbstoffen und künstlichen Aromen reinschaufelt und dabei auf einem Niveau Konversation betreibt, das so tief ist, dass man es im Mariannengraben unterm Teppich hätte ausbuddeln müssen?“

„Ach, und Cynthia ‚The Sun‘ Dale betreibt Konversation auf einem höheren Niveau?“

„Leslie, Charlotte, ich glaube wirklich nicht-“

„Im Vergleich zu euch, sicher. Immerhin spricht sie ab und an auch Themen an, die etwas politisch relevanter sind als ‚kannst du glauben, dass Christian Bale Batman spielt‘.“

„Mädels, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich das Thema wechseln und lieber über-“

„Oho, ‚Gordon Gelderman könnte so heiß sein wenn er sich endlich mal den komischen Bartflaum abrasiert und den Stimmbruch überwindet‘ hat also politische Relevanz, ja? Wird diese Information deine Wahlentscheidung für 2015 maßgeblich beeinflussen? Hast du mit dieser Aussage etwas gelernt, das deine Ansichten ins Wanken bringt?“

Charlotte stand abrupt auf und knallte beide Handflächen auf den Tisch. Aus ihren Augen schienen förmlich Blitze zu schießen, ihre Wangen waren zart gerötet, und ich erwartete halb, dass ihr gleich Rauch aus den Ohren kommen würde, wie in einem Comic. Zwei unserer Kaffeebecher fielen um, nur Raphi konnte seinen in letzter Sekunde retten.    

„Du kleine miese Ratte hast doch absolut keine Ahnung, was-“

„Entschuldigung?“

Wie als hätten wir es choreographiert drehten wir uns alle drei in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu dem Mittzwanziger in Dunkin‘ Donuts Uniform um, der vorhin noch hinter der Theke gestanden hatte und sich jetzt vor unserem Tisch aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich muss sie leider bitten, die Filiale zu verlassen. Sie stören die anderen Gäste.“

„Welche anderen Gäste?“ Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Außer uns ist niemand hier.“

„Hätten sie lieber, dass ich ihnen Hausverbot erteile?“

„Nur zu.“ Charlotte hatte sich neben mir aufgebaut. „Allerdings wird sie vielleicht interessieren, dass meine Familie-“

„Zut, Charlie, lass uns einfach verschwinden.“ Raphi packte jede von uns am Arm und zog uns energisch nach draußen auf den Fußweg. Ich drehte mich noch schnell um und schnappte die Papiertüte mit meinen Donuts, die immer noch unberührt auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ernsthaft versucht hast, dich mit einer ‚meiner Oma gehört dieser Laden‘ Nummer rauszureden versucht hast, Charles.“

„Und _ich_ kann nicht glauben, dass du ernsthaft noch diese schrecklichen Fettkringel mitnehmen musstest.“

„Wieso sollte ich sie da liegen lassen, kannst du mir das erklären? Ich hab schließlich für die Dinger bezahlt!“

Raphi blieb urplötzlich stehen. Weil er immer noch sowohl mich als auch Charlotte am Arm fest hielt und keine von uns auf einen plötzlichen Stopp vorbereitet gewesen war, fielen wir fast übereinander.

„Wisst ihr was, ich hab genug von eurem ewigen Gezanke.“

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Und ich weiß auch, wie wir das hinkriegen, dass ihr beide aufhört euch ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anzukeifen.“

„Ach ja?“ Charlotte verschränkte auch die Arme vor der Brust, nur sah sie nicht entschlossen aus, sondern so, als könnte sie jeden Moment einen Karateschlag gegen Raphis Kiefer ausführen. Ihn schien das nicht zu stören. „Und warum müssen wir uns _überhaupt_ vertragen?“

„Weil ihr meine Freundinnen seid, und ich jedes Mal, wenn ich was mit euch beiden zusammen unternehmen will, auf eine nukleare Explosion gefasst sein muss, und das nervt echt.“ Er grinste schelmenhaft. „Aber ich weiß schon genau, wie ich das geregelt krieg!“

Er zückte sein Handy. Ich sah, dass er WhatsApp geöffnet hatte. Er tippte auf die Option ‚neue Gruppe erstellen‘. Ich ahnte schreckliches. Sag es nicht, sag es nicht, sag es nicht –

„Groupchat!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glaube ich, dass die Montroses Aktien der Dunkin Donuts Gesellschaft besitzen? Nein. Würde Charlotte sich trotzdem mit "meine Oma besitzt den größten Anteil an der Firma Sie können mir nichts tun ohne ihren Job zu verlieren" raus zu reden versuchen weil sie genau weiß, dass das niemanden, der bei Dunkin Donuts arbeitet, interessiert, wem die Firma eigentlich gehört und es deswegen eine ziemlich gute Chance gibt, dass man ihr glaubt? Absolut.  
> Der Film "Bend It Like Beckham" aus dem Jahr 2002 ist übrigens allerwärmstens zu empfehlen. Hier habe ich ihn erwähnt, weil ein Running Gag im Verlauf der Handlung ist, dass die Mutter von Jules (gespielt von Keira Knightley) denkt, ihre Tochter sei in einer romantischen Beziehung mit der Hauptcharakterin Jess (gespielt von Parminder Nagra). In Wirklichkeit gibt es Fußballdrama. Der Film ist auf Netflix (unter dem deutschen Titel "Kick It Like Beckham"), wenn ihr euch was Gutes tun wollt. Wer aufmerksam liest erinnert sich an den Titel aus einem der letzten Kapitel. Das liegt daran, dass ich aus irgend einem Grund im Hinterkopf hatte, dass es neben dem Film auch eine britische Kultserie mit dem selben Titel gibt, die bis Mitte der 2010er lief. Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man nicht alles an Popkultur googelt, was man in so eine Fanfiction rein schreibt.  
> Was haltet ihr übrigens von der Kapitellänge? Ohne hier spoilern zu wollen, aber von dem, was ich geplant hab für die Geschichte haben wir jetzt mehr oder weniger gerade erst richtig angefangen, und ich dachte mir, wenn das Ding am Ende 50 + Kapitel hat, die alle nur so 1k lang sind, wird das ziemlich nervig zu lesen. Außerdem hab ich mich (endlich) ein wenig eingeschrieben und mit den längeren Kapiteln hab ich nen deutlich besseren Flow. Nachteil an der Sache ist halt, dass es etwas länger mit den Updates dauert.  
> Aber was ist euch lieber? Die Länge? Kürzer? Länger? Schreibt's in die Kommentare, und wenn's euch gefallen hat, freu ich mich natürlich auch, wenn ihr ein Kudos oder ein Review da lasst ;)


	9. Raphael @ Leslie & Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Chatgenerator, der einen Gruppenchats erstellen lässt, ist eine ernsthafte Marktlücke.

 

**Du** hast dir Gruppe **Les trois friends** erstellt

**Du** hast **Leslie** und **Charlie** hinzugefügt

 

also ok hier snid die regeln

1 ich hab euch beide privat blockiert also entweder hier reden oder garnicht

2 keine streits

3 wer wen beleidigt ohne guten grund wird rausgeschmissen 😊

 

**Charlie**

Und was wenn ich mal was GANZ PRIVATES mit dir besprechen muss???

 

musst du mich halt anrufen XD

**Leslie**

Und wenn man dich gerade nicht anrufen kann?

Oder du grad beschäftigst bist oder so?

pech

 

**Charlie** hat den Gruppennamen zu **Les trois ennemis** geändert

 

**Leslie**

äääähm

 

**Leslie** hat den Gruppennamen zu **Les deus ennemis + Raphi** geändert

 

Wenn dann machs wenigstens richtig Charles : )

 

**Charlie**

: )))))

**Charlie** hat den Gruppennamen zu **Les deux ennemis + Raphi** geändert

 

Sagt offenbar genau die Richtige : ))))))))

 

**Leslie**

🙄

: (

seid nett zueinander

 

**Du** hast den Gruppennamen zu **< 3 wir sind hier alle freunde <3** geändert

 

**Charlie**

:/

 

**Leslie**

:/

 

**Charlie** hat den Gruppennamen zu **Raphi Protection Squad (NOT friends)** geändert

 

**Leslie**

Besser

 

**Charlie**

:)

: (

**Du** hast den Gruppennamen zu **< 3 WIR SIND HIER ALLE FREUNDE <3** geändert

 

**Charlie**

Nein

 

**Leslie**

Nein

doch : ))))

sosnt red ich garnicht mehr mit euch : ))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es nimmt langsam alles Fahrt auf >:)


	10. Charlotte

Als sich diese Nacht gegen elf ein dumpfer Bass durch die Decke zu mir ins Zimmer wummerte, war ich vorbereitet. Ich zog also die Schublade von meinem Nachtschränkchen auf, wühlte ein wenig herum, bis ich in dem Chaos die kleine Blechdose gefunden hatte, die ich mir von Mr. Bernhard besorgt hatte, und fischte das größte Paar Schaumgummiohrstöpsel heraus, das ich fand. Ich drehte die Teile vorsichtig zu einer Spirale, schob sie mir in die Ohren, und atmete erleichtert tief durch. Stille.

 

Gruppe **< 3 WIR SIND HIER ALLE FREUNDE <3**

 

**Ich**

 

Ohrstöpsel sind die beste Erfindung aller Zeiten und wer auch immer die Idee dazu hatte verdient einen Friedensnobelpreis

 

 **L** **eslie :///**  

 

wozu brauchst du um halb 12 an einem Wochentag Ohrstöpsel machen eure Nachbarn ü80 Disco oder was

 

**Ich**

 

Es ist November unsere Nachbarn sind alle auf Teneriffa

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Weiß ich doch nicht!

Wozu brauchst du jetzt die Ohrenstöpsel wenn eure Nachbarn so still wie immer sind?

 

**Ich**

 

Warum interessiert dich das überhaupt?

 

**Leslie :///**

 

DU hast das in den Chat geschrieben!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Außerdem ist mir sau langweilig

 

**Ich**

 

Bist du nicht im LK Chemie

Ich dachte ihr schreibt morgen Kurzarbeit

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Ja und?

 

**Ich**

 

Musst du nicht lernen????

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Ja und????

Kann ich nicht gleichzeitig lernen und mich langweilen???

 

**Ich**

 

Oh tut mir leid dass ich nicht verantwortlich sein will wenn du morgen eine 6 schreibst

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Ich steh in Chemie auf 1,0 selbst wenn ist das für meinen schnitt egal

 

**Ich**

 

Ach und das soll ich wissen

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Nein, das solltest du nicht wissen

Deswegen hab ichs dir ja grad gesagt

Anyways was ist jetzt mit den Ohrstöpseln

 

**Ich**

 

Mein Zimmer ist direkt unter Gwens

Und ich hasse ABBA

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Gwen hört ABBA?

nicht gut

und WIE KANN MAN ABBA HASSEN?????????

 

**Ich**

 

Abba ist schrecklich

Und was meinst du mit ‚nicht gut‘?

 

**Leslie :///**

 

ABBA ist alles was gut ist in dieser Welt eingewickelt in bunten Kostümen und garniert mit den besten Melodien die sich jemals jemand ausgedacht hat

Gwen hört immer ABBA wenn sie Streit mit Gideon hatte

Aber wenns nur ABBA ist isses noch nicht zum Äußersten gekommen damals als die sich kurz getrennt hatten wars Halleluja von Bon Jovi und eine scheiß Menge Linkin Park

 

**Ich**

 

Gid hört auch immer Linkin Park wenn er traurig ist aber das macht er auch so

Bei ihm kommts auf die Lieder drauf an

ABBA ist der Soundtrack der Hölle und das einzige, was schlimmer ist, ist die Halleluja Version von Bon Jovi

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Gott ja die ist sowas von scheiße!!!!!!!!!!!

Absolut 0 Gefühl

 

**Ich**

 

Und die Gitarre!!!!

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Gleiches Gefühl wie Bachs Toccata & Fugue in D Moll auf einer Melodika

 

**Ich**

 

HA

Die einzig gute Coverversion ist eh die von Jeff Buckley

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Kenn ich nicht ich kenn nur das Original & die Bon Jovi Kacke

 

**Ich**

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8AWFf7EAc4

 

**Leslie :///**

 

:,O

Ich bin am heulen

 

**Ich**

 

>: )

 

**Raphi :)**

 

awww ihr werdet ja doch ganz schnell ffreunde <3 <3 <3

 

**Leslie :///**

 

Nur weil man denselben Musikgeschmack hat heißt das nicht automatisch dass man Freunde ist!!!!

 

**Ich**

 

^^

 

ABBA war für Gwen also der Kurz-vor-der-Trennung Soundtrack? Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Vielleicht sollte ich mir doch Raphis Rat einmal zu Herzen nehmen und versuchen, ein wenig nett zu den Leuten um mich herum zu sein. Schaden konnte es ja nicht, oder? Höchstens meinem eigenen Image, aber das hatte ich ja sowieso nicht lieb.

 

.

 

„Wie ihr sicherlich alle schon von den Jahrgängen vor euch gehört habt, mache ich im vorletzten Halbjahr vor den A Levels keine mündlichen Noten.“

Mrs. Priddy rückte sich ihre Brille zurecht. Oh Gott, mir taten die Ohren weh. Die Stöpsel hatten doch einen entschiedenen Nachteil.

„Stattdessen werdet ihr in Zweiergruppen ein zwanzigminütiges Referat halten, und zwar zu einem Thema, dass wir so zwar nicht im Unterricht behandelt haben, was aber trotzdem mit dem Stoff der letzten zwei Jahre zusammenhängt. Die Themen sind vorgegeben, ich schreibe euch gleich eine Liste an die Tafel, wenn ihr die abgeschrieben habt, könnt ihr gehen. Überlegt euch bitte, mit wem ihr zusammenarbeiten wollt und welches Thema ihr haben wollt, und diskutiert das untereinander aus, ja? Am Montag hätte ich dann gerne, dass ich das einfach alles eintragen und Termine vergeben kann.“

Als ob es nicht schon Stress genug wäre, den ganzen Stoff seit der Elften nach zu holen! Jetzt auch noch diese Kacke! Meine einzige Chance, das einigermaßen zu überleben, war, ein Thema zu erwischen, was mir gut lag. Mal sehen…Klassische und Operante Konditionierung als Mittel der Werbeindustrie…Rezessiv vererbte Krankheiten in den Königshäusern Europas…Die Bedeutung von Einzellern als Glied der Nahrungskette…Biodiversität- Tod der modernen Landwirtschaft?...Massensterben als Mittel der Evolution…Altruismus im Bienenstaat…Methoden der Pränataldiagnostik…Lebenszyklus des Frosches…Parkinson und Alzheimer als Beispiele degenerativer Nervenkrankheiten…Die Geschichte des Giftmordes- BINGO!

Ich hatte im Mysterienunterricht ungefähr alles über Gifte lernen müssen, was es überhaupt zu wissen gab. Woraus man sie machte, wie sie schmeckten, wo ich sie herbekommen konnte, welche Symptome sie hervorriefen, wie lange es dauerte, bis man starb, usw. Damals hatte ich gedacht, es ginge um meine eigene Sicherheit. Nach der Sache mit Mr. Whitman war mir langsam schleichend der Verdacht gekommen, es ging darum, dass ich wusste, welches Pulver ich in den Tee von ungeliebten Widersachern des Grafen schütten sollte.

Aber die Loge hin oder her – dieses Thema war meine einzige Chance auf eine halbwegs gute Note für dieses Halbjahr. Hoffentlich hatte sonst niemand allzu großes Interesse. Und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit der Partnerarbeit. Cynthia fiel als Partnerin durch, das war ja wohl klar. Außer ihr war aber annähernd niemand sonst im Kurs, den ich halbwegs gut kannte, außer Leslie natürlich. Aber mit Leslie zusammenarbeiten? Nach den Sachen, die ich ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Und den Dingen, die sie danach mit meinem Spind und meiner Uniform gemacht hatte? Absolut außer Frage.

Vielleicht konnte ich ja Sahra ansprechen. Die war zwar heute nicht da, aber sie hatte nur ein Volleyballturnier. Morgen in der Mittagspause könnte ich sie sicher fragen. Oder noch besser, ich ging zu Mrs. Priddy und bat darum, alleine arbeiten zu dürfen. Waren wir im Kurs nicht sowieso eine ungerade Anzahl, seitdem ich dazugekommen war? Außerdem war es eigentlich unfair, dass irgendwer gezwungen sein sollte, mit mir Partnerarbeit zu machen. Ich meine, ich war im letzten Jahr in den Biokurs gewechselt und hatte die Prüfung, die ich dafür hatte ablegen müssen, nur mit Müh und Not bestanden. Ich würde ungefähr jeden, der mit mir arbeiteten musste, um Noten runterziehen, es sei denn, wir würden einzeln bewertet. Aber ich bezweifelte ehrlich, dass sich Mrs. Priddy die Mühe machen würde, bei dreiundzwanzig Schülern.

„Charlotte, weißt du schon, welches Thema du haben willst?“

Ich zuckte fast zusammen. Anna hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und tippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Schuh auf den Fliesen.

„Also?“

„Ähh ja, ich dachte mir, die Geschichte des Giftmords wäre ganz interessant.“

„Sehr gut. Ich wollte nämlich den Lebenszyklus des Frosches, dann kommen wir uns also schonmal nicht in die Quere. Wir sehen uns dann in der sechsten.“

„Ja…bis Chemie dann.“

Oh Kacke. Daran, dass ich eventuell nicht die einzige war, die das Thema haben wollte, hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Sollte ich jetzt auch noch im ganzen Kurs jeden einzeln ansprechen, um heraus zu finden, mit wem ich diskutieren musste, um mein Traumthema zu bekommen? Da hatte ich nicht die Zeit zu! Von den Nerven mal ganz abgesehen!

„Charlotte, welches Thema wolltest du haben?“

Christy diesmal. Mit einem Zettel in der Hand.

„Das mit den Giftmorden.“

„Ah. Schlüssel-Schloss-Prinzip, ATP Verarbeitung, Hormone, Aufbau des ZNS, und noch eine geschichtliche Komponente. Da hast du dir ja ganz schön was vorgenommen.“

Sie kritzelte irgendwas auf den Zettel. War das etwa…

„Machst du eine Themenliste?“

„Jup. Damit wir am Ende nicht alle dasselbe nehmen. Du hast Glück, guck, außer dir wollte das mit dem Gift noch niemand haben.“

„Du hast aber noch nicht alle gefragt, oder?“

„Nee aber fast. Die meisten haben ja schon ihre Partner gefunden und dann muss ich nicht jeden einzeln fragen. Mir fehlen aber auch nur noch so fünf Leute, also es sieht ziemlich gut aus für dich.“

Meine Güte, da war ich ja erleichtert. Eine Sorge weniger.

„Das ist echt toll, dass du das machst. Wenn ich jeden einzeln fragen müsste ich glaube ich würd wahnsinnig werden.“

Christy sah mich verwundert an. Kam ich wirklich so kalt rüber, dass die Leute überrascht waren, wenn ich nett zu ihnen war?

„Ich machs ja gern. Also dann ich muss los.“

„Ja, tschüss.“

Ich winkte wie irgendein bedröppelter Nerd. Meine Güte, was tat ich denn da? Ein Mal war ich nett zu wem und schon gingen mir die Gehirnzellen flöten. Ich drehte mich um, umklammerte fest den Riemen von meiner Tasche und stapfte den Gang entlang.

Also jetzt nur noch die Sache mit der Partnerarbeit. Was würde ich machen, wenn Sahra nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten wollte? Oder schon wen anders hatte? Und Mrs. Priddy mich nicht alleine arbeiten lassen würde? Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie mich wahrscheinlich irgendwem zu teilen. Ob ich dann wenigstens das Thema behalten durfte?

In der Freistunde verzog ich mich an einen Tisch in der Ecke des Aufenthaltsraumes und versuchte, mir noch einmal den ganzen Lateinstoff rein zu quetschen, den ich letzte Woche wegen Physik und den Essays für Englisch komplett vernachlässigt hatte. Ich war, dank der Loge, was Übersetzungen anging ziemlich fließend, aber wir nahmen in Vorbereitung auf die A Levels gerade noch einmal Petron durch, und da hatte auch ich ganz schön zu büffeln.

Dass ich von Seneca bis Marc Aurel praktisch aus jedem philosophischen Werk das jemals auf Latein verfasst wurde zitieren konnte und von Catull und Martial und den ganzen anderen homoerotischen Dichtern nicht einmal gehört hatte als ich in die Oberstufe kam, war angesichts der ganzen Homophobie in der Loge nicht überraschend, aber sehr frustrierend. Ich war gerade dabei, mir zum wiederholten Mal den Artikel über das ambivalente Genre des Satyrikons, den wir laut Mrs. Wordsmith praktisch im Schlaf können sollten, zu Gemüte zu führen, als sich Christy zu mir an den Tisch setzte.

„Also ich hab gute Nachrichten für dich.“

„Gute Nachrichten?“

„Ja, wegen Bio.“

Sie zog den Zettel von heute früh aus einer Tasche an ihrem Rucksack.

„Hier, guck.“

Sie zeigte auf eine Zeile. ‚Giftmordgedöns‘ stand da, und daneben zwei Nummern.

„Ich hab die Liste abgeschrieben, und jedem in der Klasse eine Nummer zugeteilt. Da, die Zwölf, das bist du.“

„Und wer ist die Fünf?“

Christy lächelte überlegen.

„Das ist deine Partnerin.“

„Wie, meine Partnerin?“

„Du hattest doch noch keinen Partner, oder?“

Ich nickte.

„Ich hab einfach jeden zu seinem Wunschthema eingetragen, und außer dir waren noch drei Leute partnerlos. Und es geht sich mit einer Dreiergruppe genau aus, wenn sich einfach alle nach Wunschthemen zusammentun. Dann musst du niemanden mehr suchen und hast garantiert jemanden, der das Thema auch haben wollte.“

„Verstehe. Und wer ist jetzt die Fünf?“

„Die Fünf ist Leslie.“

„Wie, die Fünf ist Leslie.“

Ich musste mich verhört haben. Ausgerechnet Leslie war die Einzige, die die Giftmorde auch haben wollte? Was hatte ich dem Universum getan, um so bestraft zu werden.

„Das geht nicht.“

Christy runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie, das geht nicht? Was soll da nicht gehen? Ihr wollt beide das Thema haben, also arbeitet ihr zusammen. Fertig.“

„Hast du Leslie gesagt, dass ich die Nummer Zwölf bin?“

„Nee, ich hab nicht gedacht, dass das ein Problem für sie ist. Und sie hat auch nicht gefragt.“

Aha. Das hieß ich würde immerhin nicht wie das Arschloch dastehen, das das einzige Hindernis einer ansonsten problemlosen Gruppenarbeit war. Ich sah mich im Raum um. Leslie saß mit Gwen auf einem der Sofas. Am besten, wir klärten das jetzt sofort.

„Leslie komm mal rüber!“

Leslie drehte sich um und warf mir einen genervten Blick zu.

„Komm du doch rüber! Warum soll _ich_ bitte aufstehen, du hast doch auch zwei funktionierende Beine.“

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Es geht um die Bioreferate.“

„Ja und? Kann man das nicht auch auf dem Sofa diskutieren?“

„Komm einfach rüber.“

Wiederwillig erhob Leslie sich vom Sofa und kam zu mir und Christy herübergeschlendert.

„Also. Was ist jetzt wegen Bio?“

Christy tippte auf den Zettel.

„Du und Charlotte wollt beide das Referat mit den Giftmorden. Guck, die Fünf bist du und die Zwölf ist Charlotte. Wenn Jamie zu Anna und Kathy geht, geht’s sich genau auf.“

Leslies Augen waren ganz groß geworden.

„Aber das geht nicht!“

„Was geht nicht?“

„Ja das! Ich! Und Charlotte! Zusammen! Referat!“

Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Siehst du?“

Christy seufzte.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?“

Leslie sah mich an.

„Na, einer von uns muss ein anderes Thema nehmen!“

Ich nickte.

„Wenn Jamie zu einem von uns zu den Giftmorden geht und wer auch immer von uns nicht die Giftmorde nimmt zu Anna und Kathy geht, dann passt doch wieder alles, oder?“

Christy sah uns zweifelnd an.

„Eine von euch würde wirklich die Geschichte des Giftmords für den Lebenszyklus des Frosches eintauschen, nur damit ihr nicht zusammenarbeiten müsst?“

Leslie und ich antworteten gleichzeitig.

„Ja.“

„Na dann! Und wer nimmt jetzt die Giftmorde?“

Wieder antworteten wir gleichzeitig.

„Ich.“

Christy nickte weise.

„Ich sehe schon, wir haben ein Problem. Soll ich euch das einfach ausdiskutieren lassen und ihr sagt mir dann bescheid, oder…?“

„Nein, du kannst gleich hier bleiben.“

Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren.

„Da gibt es gar nichts zu diskutieren. Ich nehme die Giftmorde.“

„Hallo?! Und das entscheidest du einfach ganz allein?“

„Ja, das entscheide ich einfach ganz allein.“

Ich funkelte Leslie böse an.

„Ich hab keine Alternative.“

„Doch, die hast du! Du kannst auch ein Referat über die Frösche halten!“

„Nein, das kann ich nicht! Ich hab echt nicht die Zeit, mich noch in irgendein neues Thema ein zu arbeiten, und das mit den Giftmorden ist das einzige, bei dem ich schon Vorwissen habe!“

Christy sah verwirrt aus.

„Du hast Vorwissen über Giftmorde aber du weißt nicht, dass Frösche Eier legen?“

Leslie schob ihre Brille nach oben.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass du schlechtes Zeitmanagement hast, ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich hab genau so ein Recht wie du auf dieses Thema.“

„Aber ich will es haben.“

„Ach, und ich hab mich da zum Spaß eingetragen?“

„Nein, um mich zu ärgern. Du wusstest doch ganz genau, dass ich in Christies System die Zwölf hab.“

„Sag mal, tickst du eigentlich ganz richtig? Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich will mich mit dir streiten? Freiwillig?“

„Nee, aber dass du mir Nacktschnecken in den Spind tun würdest hab ich auch nicht gedacht.“

„Wisst ihr was?“

Christy sah ehrlich genervt aus.

„Ihr spielt jetzt eine Runde Schnick-schnack-schnuck, und wer gewinnt, der kanns haben.“

„Das ist unfair! Das Spiel basiert auf-“

„Das geht nicht! Was ist, wenn-“

„Schnick, schnack…“

Schnell formte ich eine Faust. Leslie tat es mir gleich. Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Ich versuchte, so einschüchternd und intensiv wie möglich zu wirken. Leslie tat es mir gleich. Hatte sie das geübt? Mir kribbelte es tatsächlich ein wenig im Magen.

„…Schnuck!“

Leslie hatte Schere. Ich hatte Papier.

Scheiße.

Naja, immerhin war es nicht der Kack mit den Erbkrankheiten in den europäischen Königshäusern. Und darum, einen Referatspartner zu finden, musste ich mir jetzt auch keine Sorgen machen. Ich hatte ja jetzt gleich zwei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war letztens einmal auf dem Tumblr Tag "Rubinrot" unterwegs (übrigens: ich hab meinen alten Bookblr für Fandomzwecke reaktiviert, @ vdoesbookrecs, wenn ihr mal vorbei schauen wollt!), und zu meiner ehrlichen Überraschung gibt es offenbar eine Menge (naja, für die Anzahl an Leuten, die im Fandom aktiv sind, ist es eine Menge) Leute, die Leslie und Gwen shippen. Ich hab da echt nie drüber nachgedacht, aber irgendwie Sinn machen tuts. Irgendwie hab ich Lust, da nen kleinen Oneshot zu schrieben. Würdet ihr das lesen wollen? Und wenn ja, habt ihr irgendwelche Prompts oder Wünsche, die ihr gerne da verwirklicht sehen wollt, wo ich grad schon dabei bin?  
> Die Referatsthemen sind inspiriert von den Referaten, die mein Kurs damals halten durfte. Wens interessiert, ich hab über Klassische und Operante Konditionierung als einfache Lerntheorien gehalten und hab meinen Hund in den Unterricht mitgenommen. Einfachste Eins meines Lebens.  
> Kudos, Kommentare und Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen!


	11. Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin seit mehreren Wochen auf Magendiät und quäle mich selber mit Kochbüchern und Backsendungen. Deshalb müssen jetzt Charlotte und Leslie meine Fantasien, was Essen betrifft, ausleben, weil ich es ja nicht kann. Warnung für Fast Food, für den Fall, dass jemandem beim Lesen schlecht wird. Genießt das Kapitel, ich geh zurück zu meiner Hühnersuppe und meinem Schwarzbrot :(.

Die erste Dezemberwoche war ja, traditionell, eine Zeit der Besinnung, der Ruhe, des Friedens, und der Harmonie. Man schmückte den Adventskranz zum ersten Advent und zündete die erste Kerze an (wenn man denn Advent feierte), man fing damit an, die erste Ladung Plätzchen zu backen und die ersten Geschenke zu kaufen, und man freute sich über warme Getränke, Spekulatius, und Lebkuchen in der Mensa.

Meine erste Dezemberwoche wurde mir in jedem dieser Punkte gründlichst ruiniert.

Es fing damit an, dass Mum beschloss, dass es dieses Jahr wegen der ganzen Nadeln keinen Kranz und obendrein auch keinen Baum geben sollte. Und keine Weihnachtsgans und keine Butterplätzchen mit Marmelade, weil sie im Internet diesen neuen Essenstrend entdeckt hatte, bei dem man gar keine tierischen Produkte aß. Es ging damit weiter, dass in der Mensa die Kaffeemaschine, die auch für die heiße Schokolade, die ich ja jetzt zuhause nicht mehr bekam, verantwortlich war, kaputt ging. Und dann musste Miss Priddy mir noch den allerletzten Schlag versetzten, der garantierte, dass es mit Frieden und Harmonie für dieses Jahr auch noch vorbei sein sollte. 

Die Doppelstunde Bio am Montag war ja von vornherein schon schrecklich, aber diese Woche schien es mir sofort gleich doppelt schlimm, und zwar deswegen, weil Miss Priddy, anstatt einfach wie gewohnt ihren Unterricht zu halten und ab und an böse zu gucken, wenn jemand in den mittleren Reihen tuschelte, mit einer schier unendlich langen Rede eröffnete. Sie fing mit „Angesichts rezenter Ereignisse an der Schule, die mich und meine Kollegen wirklich _zutiefst_ beunruhigt haben, möchte ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen, um mit euch allen ein Wörtchen über die Gefahren von Mobbing und Cliquenbildung zu reden“ an, und ab da hatte ich schon abgeschaltet und kam erst dann wieder aus meinem Tagtraum (ich träumte von einer ganzen Parade an Plätzchen und Keksen aller Art, die wie im Schlaraffenland direkt in Richtung meines Mundes marschierten) heraus, als sie sagte „und deswegen werde ich die Einteilung der Referatsthemen selbst vornehmen.“

Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu Anne, die neben mir saß.

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst- worum gings da jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, flüsterte Anne zurück, „Irgendwas wegen Mobbing und Drogen und Kriminalität und ner Lehrerkonferenz wegen Diskriminierung auf dem Schulhof und so. Aber echt kein Plan warum das gerade jetzt kommt.“

Das konnte ich mir denken, warum das gerade jetzt kam. Offenbar war Mr. Derrysworth noch nicht lange genug im Geschäft um zu wissen, dass es absolut nichts brachte, wenn man wegen Diskriminierung oder Gewalt zur Schulleitung ging.    

„Und deswegen macht die Priddy die Gruppenzuteilung jetzt selbst?“

Anne zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne von der Kritzelei in ihrem Heft auf zu sehen. Ich linste unauffällig rüber und wünschte sofort, ich hätte es nicht getan. Es gab einige Teile von Narutos Anatomie, über die ich mir wirklich niemals Gedanken machen wollte, und dass der Sasuke, den Anne daneben skizziert hatte, das offenbar ganz anders sah, machte es auch nicht besser.

„Sieht offenbar so aus.“

Na toll, auch noch. Aber vielleicht war das ja was Gutes. Immerhin würde es jetzt keinen Streit mehr darüber geben, dass jemand etwas abbekam, dass er nicht haben wollte, weil wir jetzt wahrscheinlich alle scheiß Themen kriegen würden. Aber blöd wars schon, dass ich jetzt nach Murphys Gesetz wahrscheinlich die Giftmorde abgeben müssen würde. Und das ganze auch noch nach der ganzen Sache mit Charlotte. Da hatte ich das Ding gerade im Zweikampf gewonnen und dann – aber wer weiß. Vielleicht hatte ich ja riesen großes Glück und Miss Priddy teilte mir das Thema doch noch zu.

„Also, hier sind alle Themen.“ Miss Priddy hatte eine Seite der Tafel aufgeklappt. „Ich gehe jetzt einfach von oben nach unten die Liste ab und teile willkürlich zwei von euch zu jedem Referatsthema zu. Wer am Ende übrig bleibt, kommt zum letzten dazu, um eine Dreiergruppe zu bilden.“

Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht und hob die Kreide an die Tafel. „Nummer eins: Rezessiv vererbte Krankheiten in den Königshäusern Europas. Charlotte Montrose- “

HA!

„-und Leslie Hay.“

Oh. Kacke.

.

„Ich verstehe, dass das hier nicht die Idealsituation ist, aber Miss Priddy wird sicher keine Beschwerden annehmen, und deswegen sollten wir uns einfach damit abfinden. Also _bleib mal kurz stehen_ und lass uns über die Sache reden wie Erwachsene.“

„Charlotte, wir können gerne darüber reden, wie wir es schaffen, dieses Referat mit einem Minimum an tatsächlicher Zusammenarbeit zu bewältigen, aber nicht auf einen leeren Magen. Ich hab seit mindestens vier Stunden nichts gegessen und ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger.“

„ _Das_ kann ich ja noch einsehen, aber ich ziehe eine Linie bei deiner Restaurantwahl. MacDonalds? Bist du absolut wahnsinnig? Ist dir klar, wie viele Kalorien allein in einem Happy Meal stecken?“

Ich atmete tief durch. Ruhig bleiben.

„Charles, ich hatte heute einen sehr schlechten Schultag. Ich will einen verdammten McFlurry und mindestens drei große Pommes. Und entweder du kommst jetzt mit oder du fährst nach Hause. Wenn du rennst, erwischst du vielleicht sogar noch den Bus.“

Charlotte warf mir einen sehr angepissten Blick zu.

„Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen habe ich so etwas wie Arbeitsethik. Und netter Versuch aber so leicht wirst du mich nicht los.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das in deinen fetten Schädel rein gehämmert kriegen soll, aber ich hab _auch_ keinen Bock auf eine Sechs in Bio und ich versuche _nicht,_ dich los zu werden.“

„Ich hab einen fetten Schädel? Wenigstens ist das der einzige Teil von mir der einen überdurchschnittlichen Umfang hat.“

Ich blieb stehen.

„Sag mal Charles, was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Hast du eigentlich auch ein anderes Setting als ‚übermäßig besorgt über Sachen, die dich einen feuchten Dreck an gehen?‘ Oder hast du deswegen eine Obsession mit meinem Bauchumfang, weil du selber aussiehst als wärst du eine verpasste Mahlzeit davon entfernt, einen Job auf dem Friedhof als Grabdeko zu bekommen?“

Charlotte wurde rot. Hatte ich sie wütend gemacht, oder schämte sie sich tatsächlich?

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht die Art von Mensch, die Schulprojekte im MacDonalds bespricht!“

„Offenbar bist du das doch, oder warum läufst du mir immer noch hinterher?“

„Ich laufe dir nicht hinterher, ich-“

Ich stöhnte laut auf.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn!“

Einen kurzen, verdatterten Moment standen wir nur auf dem Bürgersteig und schwiegen uns gegenseitig trotzig an.

„Was hat keinen Sinn?“

„Ja das hier! Diese ganze Kacke!“

Ich deutete zwischen uns hin und her. Charlotte verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich hasste, wie sie es fertigbrachte, trotz der schrecklichen Schuluniform immer auszusehen wie von einem Filmplakat heruntergesprungen.    

„Wir sollten uns darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir es hin kriegen mit diesem absoluten Scheißthema zwanzig Minuten und eine DINA4 Seite Handout zu füllen, von einer guten Note mal ganz abgesehen, und wir kriegen es nicht mal auf die Reihe, zusammen die zweihundert Meter zum nächsten Maccies zu laufen!“

„Wenn’s nach mir ginge, würden wir auch nicht zum _Maccies_ laufen.“

„Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt!“

„Ach ja? Ich finde, das ist überhaupt gerade der Punkt! Wir sind absolut grundverschieden, wir können uns nicht ausstehen, und ich finde, wir sollten nicht _noch_ _einen_ unnötigen Konflikt provozieren und _einfach zu mir nach Hause gehen_ um das ganze Zeug zu besprechen.“

„Weißt du was? Das können wir genauso gut auf dem Weg zum Maccies ausdiskutieren.“

Ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Charlotte seufzte widerwillig und folgte mir.

„Am liebsten würde ich dieses blöde Referat einfach gar nicht halten. Und keine mündlichen Noten- wie soll man da seinen Schnitt verbessern können? Ein schlechtes Thema erwischt und ein Mal Pech in der Klausur, und schon hat man das ganze Halbjahr versaut.“

„Ja, erzählt das mal Prickly Priddy.“

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum alle sie so nennen. Eigentlich ist sie total nett, wenn man sich ihr gegenüber nicht benimmt wie der allerletzte Arsch.“

„Du bist so eine Schleimerin, ehrlich Charles, manchmal bin ich überrascht, dass du keine Spur hinterlässt.“

„Nur weil ich nett zu Lehren bin, bin ich plötzlich ne Schleimerin? Aber weißt du was, ich traue deinem Urteil, mit Nacktschnecken kennst du dich ja aus.“

Ich stieß die gläsernen Doppeltüren auf, und es blies uns eine Wolke aus warmer Luft und diesem unverwechselbaren Geruch nach unheimlich fetten Essen entgegen. Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen. Das hatte ich heute gebraucht – warme Burger, Pommes, und keine Spur von Tofu weit und breit.

Ich stellte mich in die Schlange. Charlotte stellte sich zögerlich neben mich.

„Weißt du was?“, sagte ich während ich das Leuchtmenü über dem Tresen studierte, „Damit kannst mich nicht mal beleidigen. Das hattest du zu einhundert Prozent verdient, und ich bin stolz darauf.“

An der Art, wie Charlotte den Mund verzog, sah ich, dass ihr eine fiese Erwiderung auf der Zunge lag, aber die McDonalds Mitarbeiterin kam ihr zuvor.

„Was darfs sein?“

„Drei große Pommes, ein KitKat McFlurry, und eine mittlere Cola.“ Ich warf Charlotte einen fiesen Seitenblick zu. „Und sie nimmt einen BigMac.“

„Ich will keinen verdammten-“

„Ketchup oder Majo mit den Pommes?“

„Beides.“

Die Frau nickte und griff sich ein Tablett.

„Was soll das!“, zischte Charlotte mich von der Seite an. Ich grinste blöd.

„Was soll was? Du hast doch bestimmt auch riesen Hunger.“

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von diesem Zeug halte! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht- “

„Das macht dann sieben Pfund zwanzig.“ Ich schob eine zwanzig Pfund Note über den Tresen und schnappte mir das Tablett.

„Danke sehr. Komm Charles, wir setzen uns rüber ans Fenster.“

Ich schob das Tablett auf den Tisch, lies mich auf die rot gepolsterte Bank fallen, und machte den Plastikdeckel vom McFlurry ab. Charlotte setzte sich widerwillig mir gegenüber.

„Weißt du, was wir brauchen?“

„Ein anderes Thema? Und andere Partner?“

Charlotte rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch realistisch ist. Nein.“ Sie nickte entschieden. „Was wir brauchen, ist eine Abmachung. Wie wärs damit: Wir treffen uns fünf Mal fürs Referat, den Rest machen wir über WhatsApp, und den Rest der Zeit tun wir so, als würden wir uns nicht kennen.“

Ich rümpfte die Nase.

„Fünf Mal ist ein bisschen wenig. Und außerdem brauchen wir eine Art Waffenstillstandregelung. Ich hab keine Lust, mir während ich die Stammbäume von inzestuösen Royals analysiere auch noch anhören zu müssen wie schrecklich du meinen Bauchspeck findest.“

„Na gut. Waffenstillstand bis wir mit dem Referat fertig sind, keine Beleidigungen von irgendeiner Seite, und Treffen nach Bedarf. Und keine Nacktschnecken auf meinen Mathebüchern mehr. Aber das Ganze ist sofort vorbei sobald wir den Vortrag hinter uns haben.“

Ich streckte meine Hand über den Tisch. „Bis wir die Noten haben, _und_ du musst deinen Burger essen.“

Als ich den Burger erwähnte stand Charlotte die Abscheu förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber sie schlug trotzdem ein. Dass sie das wirklich machen würde hätte ich nicht gedacht, eigentlich hatte ich das mit dem Burger nur zum Spaß gesagt. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

„Deal.“

Wir schüttelten einmal kräftig die Hände. Meine Güte, wie musste das von außen aussehen? Zwei Mädchen in Schuluniformen schließen über ein MacDonaldstablett einen Geschäftsdeal ab. Eigentlich war die Situation fast schon komisch.

Ich begann, den McFlurry zu dezimieren. Charlotte nahm sich zögerlich die Pappschachtel mit dem BigMac und öffnete sie widerwillig. Sie nahm den Burger heraus und drehte ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur in den Händen hin und her.

„Ich hab so ein Ding noch nie vorher gegessen.“

„Was? Nen Big Mac?“

„Nee.“ Nachdenklich nahm sie die obere Hälfte des Brötchens ab und betrachtete eingehend die Gurkenscheibchen auf dem Fleischpaddy. „Einen Burger.“

„Warte, du hast noch nie vorher nen Bürger gegessen? Wirklich nicht? Nicht mal so nen komischen Gourmetburger mit 100% Biorind und Hummer und Trüffelsoße und so?“

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf. Ich war baff.

„Wieso?! Warst du dir da immer zu fein zu oder was?“

„Hey, keine Beleidigungen gilt auch für dich!“

„Sorry.“

„Schon ok.“

„Aber warum hast denn jetzt nie nen Burger gegessen?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, ich musste die Figur halten. Und die Dinger sind auch total ungesund, oder?“

Sie musternde zweifelnd was sie da in der Hand hatte.

„Ich wette, in diesem Brötchen ist nicht mal echtes Mehl.“

Oh nein, fing das schon wieder an.

„Probier einfach. Ein Bissen wird dir schon nicht schaden. Und wenn du willst, kannst du den Rest mir geben, ich ess das gerne, bei mir zuhause gibt’s zur Zeit nur Tofu.“

„Tofu ist aber gut für dich. Wusstest du, dass japanische Frauen-“

„Beiß einfach ab.“

Sie biss zögerlich in den Burger. Erst sah sie angewidert aus, dann überrascht.

„Und? Soll ich den Rest für dich aufessen?“

„Vielleicht…die Hälfte?“

Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Iss einfach so viel wie du schaffst und gib mir den Rest.“

Sie nickte. Ein paar Atemzüge lang saßen wir still da, während sie an ihrem Burger kaute und ich Ketchup über meinen Pommes verteilte.

„Warum musstest du eigentlich die Figur halten?“

„Hm?“

„Warum hat es einen Unterschied gemacht, wie viel du gewogen hast? Ich meine, konnten die die Kostüme nicht anpassen oder was?“

„Na klar können die die Kostüme ändern.“

„Und warum war dann dein Gewicht ein Problem?“

Charlotte lies langsam den Burger sinken.

„Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Damals, als ich da noch voll drin war, hieß es immer, ich soll auf mich achtgeben und so gesund wie möglich leben und essen damit das Risiko, dass ich krank apparieren muss und irgendwas in die Vergangenheit mit schleppe so klein wie möglich ist. Und wenn man jede Woche mehrere Stunden Reitunterricht, Fechtunterricht, und drei verschiedene Arten von Tanzunterricht hat, dann verbrennt man eh schon fast mehr an Kalorien als man essen kann.“

Sie hob den Burger wieder hoch und nahm noch einen Bissen.

„Klingt ziemlich krass.“, nuschelte ich um einen Mund voll Pommes herum.

„War es auch. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich machen sollte, als das alles plötzlich vorbei war.“

„Und deine Lösung dafür war, mit Raphi einen Buchklub auf zu machen und Ernährungsberaterin zu werden?“

Charlotte schnaubte ziemlich unattraktiv durch die Nase. Gott sei Dank gab es immerhin _etwas_ was selbst sie nicht hübsch aussehen lassen konnte. Ich meine, sie hatte es ja sogar fertiggebracht, sich beim Burger essen nicht einmal ein _bisschen_ ein zu sauen.

„Genau, das ist es. Die Charlotte Montrose 100% garantiert wirksame Methode gegen jeglichen Kummer: Obsessives Kalorienzählen und Kitschvampirromane, die man mit dem kleinen Bruder von seinem…ex-Zeitreisepartner zusammen liest.“

Sie klang ganz schön verbittert, als sie Gideon erwähnte. Langsam dachte ich echt, dass Gwen wirklich recht hatte, und Charlotte in Gideon verknallt gewesen war. Vielleicht war sie es ja immer noch. Aber warum wurde mir bei dem Gedanken so komisch mulmig im Bauch?

Charlotte hatte sich währenddessen ein wenig in Rage geredet.

„Irgendwie ist das doch schon krank, oder? Ich meine, da verbringe ich mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens damit, für ein höheres Ziel zu trainieren und ausgebildet zu werden, und dann ist- Schwupps! - plötzlich alles weg, und die Welt steht Kopf. Und zu allem Überfluss kommt dann raus, dass das, wofür man seine ganze Kindheit quasi geopfert hat, ein riesiger Scheiß war und anstatt dass jetzt alles besser wird, kann ich jetzt in Temple nicht mal ohne Eskorte durch die Gänge laufen, und ein ganzes Jahr später kann ich immer noch keinen verdammt Burger essen, ohne dass ich wieder Falk mit seinem ‚gib auf dich acht, Kind‘ im Ohr hab. Und dabei ist das alles Bullshit!“

Charlotte warf sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und gestikulierte heftig, denn Burger immer noch in der Hand.

„Ich meine, hast du mal gesehen, wie die damals alle ausgesehen haben? Warst du mal im Museum und hast dir die ganzen Bilder von den nackten Frauen angeschaut, die sie in der Renaissance und im Rokoko und so gemalt haben? Die sind alle fett! Unheimlich fett! Die haben ja Bäuche, da hätte ich mir zwei Kissen unters Kleid stopfen können! Und diese ganzen Ladies im Elisabethanischen Zeitalter hatten ja Dekolletees, da kommt Gwen mit zwei Push Ups nicht hin! Wenn ich da hingereist wäre, was hätten die dann gemacht?“

Sie griff sich mit der freien Hand and die Brust.

„Tittenprothese?“

Schieße, bei dem Wort ‚Tittenprothese‘ spuckte ich fast meine Pommes über den Tisch.

„Und dafür hab ich seit acht Jahren keine Pizza mehr gegessen, damit die mir das alles wieder dran bauen können, das ich mir seit Ewigkeiten runterhungere?“ 

Plötzlich hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. Oh nein. Das war kaum aus zu halten, besonders, da ich genau sehen konnte, wie sehr sie versuchte, sie zurück zu halten.

„Wenns dich aufheitert, ich finde deine Brüste in jedem Jahrhundert schön.“

Was. War das gerade wirklich auf meinem Mund gekommen?! Oh, Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße…

„Ich meine, nicht dass ich lesbisch wäre oder so, ich meine nur, aus ästhetischer Sicht passen sie sehr gut zu deinem Körper und ich glaube, mit größeren Brüsten würdest du ziemlich komisch aussehen und die sind auch wirklich nicht so toll wie alle immer denken ich meine, man findet nie schöne BHs und man hat ständig Rückenschmerzen und….und ich glaube, ich höre jetzt auf zu reden.“

Ich spürte, dass ich ganz knallrot angelaufen war. Ich traute mich gar nicht, Charlotte anzusehen, ich wartete nur darauf, dass sie mich auslachen würde. Aber da kam nichts. Ich wagte einen Blick in ihre Richtung. Sie hatte total rote Wangen, und ihre Ohren leuchteten förmlich, aber sie saß da und lächelte ganz klein und verlegen den Boden an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und wir sahen beide gleichzeitig schnell weg und räusperten uns.

„Wie sind die Pommes?“

„Ganz ok. Aber die vom Burger King sind besser.“

Scheiße, war das peinlich. Aber immerhin weinte sie nicht mehr.

 

.

 

Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich das tatsächlich gesagt hatte.

Im Großen und Ganzen war das Treffen mit Charlotte, nachdem wir das mit dem Waffenstillstand geklärt hatte, überraschend einvernehmlich und konstruktiv verlaufen. Wir hatten einen groben Plan für die Recherche und ein Paar Ideen zur Referatsstruktur, und wir hatten uns auch gleich für Samstag bei mir zum Informationsabgleich verabredet. Aber mir geisterte immer noch im Kopf herum, was ich über Charlottes Brüste gesagt hatte.

Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Wie war das überhaupt aus meinem Mund gekommen? _Was_ war da überhaupt aus meinem Mund gekommen?

Ich lies mich mit dem Gesicht zuerst in mein Bett fallen und stöhnte gequält. Genau _, was_ war da überhaupt aus meinem Mund gekommen?

Ich meine, nicht, dass es nicht stimmte. Charlotte mit großen Brüsten war einfach eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Aber dass mir das ausgerechnet _so_ rausrutschen musste?

Vielleicht hatte ich in den letzten Wochen einfach zu viel Zeit mit Raphi verbracht. Seitdem er geoutet war, bekam ich gleich doppelt das Ohr abgequatscht über sowohl Frauen als auch Männer, die er toll fand. Raphi hatte einfach zu viele Hormone. Ob das abfärbte? Das mit der Bisexualität offensichtlich nicht – aber vielleicht war es einfach zu lange her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal jemanden geküsst hatte. Gute sechs Monate war nicht gerade wenig, und die Tatsache, dass Raphi die Art von Mensch war, die wahrscheinlich auf eine Beerdigung gehen und mit fünf Dates nach Hause kommen könnte, verstärkte nur meine Frustration.

Vielleicht gab es einfach einen Punkt, ab dem das Gehirn so mit Testosteron und Östrogen und was weis ich was noch vollgepumpt war, dass einfach jeder Körper ein sexy Körper war. Oder? Ich meine, ich und Frauen. Ich, und auf Frauen stehen. Das war doch lächerlich. Absolut lächerlich. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben eine Frau so angesehen, nicht einmal Keira Knightley, und wenn man nicht wegen Keira Knightley lesbisch wurde, dann war man‘s ja wohl auch nicht, oder? Und ich wollte auch noch nie eine Frau küssen. Höchstens mit der Hand durch schön glänzende Locken fahren. Oder wissen, welche Farbe Lipgloss sie grad trug, aber das war auch schon der einzige Grund, warum ich manchmal Frauen auf den Mund guckte.

Aber das war doch normal, dass man Frauen schön fand! Wer tat das denn nicht? Das war doch vollkommen alltäglich! Und wenn man sagen konnte, dass eine Freundin schöne Haare hatte, dann konnte man doch wohl auch eingestehen, dass die schlimmste Feindin schöne Brüste hatte, oder? Alles komplett normal. Und dass ich sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten wollte, wenn sie weinte, das war auch normal. Das war einfach Empathie. Und dass ich sie witzig fand und mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen und sie lachen sehen wollte und schon mental eine Liste zusammenstellte, was ich ihr alles an Junkfood zeigen würde, nur um diesen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu sehen, das war auch vollkommen normales alltägliches heterosexuelles Verhalten.

Ich meine, es war ja nicht so als würde ich mit ihr schlafen wollen, oder? Also alles normal wie immer. Ich stand nicht auf Frauen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Szene im MacDonalds habe ich schon in meinen Handynotizen gehabt, seitdem ich überhaupt die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction hatte, und seitdem freue ich mich darauf, die endlich ein zu bauen. Wer gerne nachlesen würde, wie die unheimlich kurze Originalversion sich von dieser gepimpten Version unterscheidet, der kann gerne mal auf Tumblr vorbei schauen (@ vdoesbookrecs), wo ich von Zeit zu Zeit darüber schriebe, wie's mit den Updates läuft!  
> Kommentare, Kudos und Reviews sind wie immer herzlichst erwünscht! Erzählt mal, was haltet ihr von der Geschichte? Wer ist bis jetzt euer Lieblingscharakter? Wen könnt ihr nicht ausstehen? Wie lange glaubt ihr dauert es, bis Leslie und Charlotte endlich zusammen kommen? Was glaubt ihr, schaffen die beiden es wirklich, eine gute Referatsnote zu bekommen? Schreibts in die Kommentare, und wenn ihr Glück habt, erzähl ich euch ein bisschen was von dem, was ich noch so geplant habe ;D.


	12. Leslie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BABES! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich nicht allzu sehr vermisst ;-)  
> Chatgeneratoren sind übrigens SO SCHEIßE. Ich bin die Dinger LEID und deswegen gibt's jetzt keine fake WhatsApp Chatverläufe bis ich mit dem ganzen Ding fertig bin und die Muße habe, stundenlang timestamps für Nachrichten einzugeben.

**Gwennygwen**

 

Leslie kannst du vorbei kommen :(

 

**Ich**

 

kla muss hier nur noch schnell mathe fertig machen

 

**Gwennygwen**

 

Leslie kannst du JETZT vorbei kommen???

 

**Ich**

 

ist was passiert???!!!!

 

**Gwennygwen**

 

keine sorge niemand ist tot oder so

 

**Ich**

 

da bin ich ja beruhigt

 

**Gwen**

 

Aber……..

 

**Ich**

 

say no more bin aufm weg

 ich ruf dich jetzt an dann kannst du mir schon mal erzählen worum es geht bis ich da bin

 

 

 

Gruppe **< 3 WIR SIND HIER ALLE FREUNDE <3**

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

****Wtf seit wann hört Gwen Rock

 

**Raffaello**

 

vielleicht hat gid endlich abgefärbt lol

iridescent und burning in the skies auf repeat seid ner halben stunde ich glaube mir fallen gleichd ie ohren ab

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

Es steht halt nicht jeder auf Nightcoreversionen von obskuren russischen Popsongs

 

**Raffaello**

 

pfff

banausen allesamt

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

********Warte Gid hört A Thousand Suns???

 

**Raffaello**

 

ja so heißt das album 

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

Raphi das ist jetzt wichtig

Wo ist sein Plattenspieler

 

**Raffaello**

 

auf dem couchtisch?

oh endlich ein anderes lied

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

Und was liegt daneben?

 

**Raffaello**

 

waiting for the end glaub ich isses jetzt

hybrid theory

 

**Prinzessin Charles**

 

Scheiße das ist sein Trennungssoundtrack

 

**Raffaello**

 

dann is das was gwen hört...?

 

 

**Ich**

 

Hallelujah. Von Bon Jovi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thousand Suns ist das traurigste Linkin Park Album, dass ich bis jetzt durchgehört habe (ich arbeite mich nach und nach durch alles, was die jeh aufgenommen haben. Mann, ich hätte L damals echt zuhören sollen als der immer über die geredet hat, dann hätt ich die früher 'entdeckt'. Naja. Besser spät als nie). Und wenn Gideon nicht der Diamant wäre, dann wär er ein riesen Emo, fight me on this.  
> Ich freue mich übrigens immer über Kommentare, Kudos, und Reviews ;)


End file.
